Welcome to my life
by Team Alice and Jasper
Summary: Alice has just moved to Forks with her Abusive father Richard. In Forks she meets Jasper and the rest of the gang. She learns what it feels like to be loved. Some things may not be as they seem. Welcome to her life! Rated M for violence, and some language. All Human.
1. Welcome to Forks

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! If I did it would be about Alice and Jasper instead... ;)**

**

* * *

**

A Pov

My father Richard and I have just moved to a new place…. Forks, Washington. This time we had to move because a neighbor of ours started to get suspicious one day when she saw just how rough Richard was being with me while we were walking up the drive way after coming from the grocery store. She confronted me about it the next day and I dismissed it, as usual… The next day he got on the phone and found a place far enough away from Biloxi, Mississippi, which is where we had been living at the current time. That's how I ended up _here_…. Everything here is so… _green….._ It's kind of annoying…. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Richard slamming his car door.

"Come on, Alice! Get out of the car!" He said. His voice irritated.

"Ok." I replied softly as I opened my door and stepped out.

I looked up at the house in front of me. It didn't look half bad. It was a cream colored, 2 story house with a wide brick porch, turning into a sidewalk as it led up to the driveway. I barely noticed Richard going inside of the house, but not before shooting me a pointed look that was saying 'Hurry up and get your stupid butt in here.' I quickly went up the front porch steps and into the living room where I had been told to wait. I sat down on the couch. Our furniture had been delivered and set up the day before we arrived. I could hear Richard coming back down the steps. He had a leather belt in his hand. I could feel the fear welling up inside me with each step he took towards me. One thing could set him off. That's all it took. Just _one _thing is all he needed to lash out against me. I kept my face clear of all emotion as he came to stand in front of me.

"Now-" He began. "Just because we moved doesn't change a thing. You understand that? You live by _my _rules and you do as _I _say, and if you don't you'll suffer the consequences. Understand?"

_Suffer the consequences. _I scoffed in my head. _It doesn't matter what I do, I'll still 'suffer the consequences' _as he so eloquently put it. Apparently he didn't like how long it was taking me to answer him, because soon enough I felt that all too familiar feeling of his hand coming in contact with my face, as he smacked me.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He roared in my face.

I cringed away in fear.

"Y-Yes… I understand." I stuttered.

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DONT! MAYBE I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LITTLE LESSON!" He said grabbing me and thowing me to the floor.

I felt the pain consume me as my body came in contact with the cold hard floor that was now beneath me. I let myself feel numb as he hit, kicked, an punched me multipe times. When he was done he sat on the couch, and looked at me.

"Go on upstairs and get to bed. You can't be late for your first day of school." He said, looking at me with disappointment.

"Ok." I said softly, as I made my way up to my room.

Once there I went to my closet, changed into my Betty Boop pajama set and climbed into bed after I had turned out the light... My thoughts overtook me as i lay in bed, unable to fall asleep right away. Tommorrow i'll be starting school at Forks High... Hopefully i'll be able to make some friends here, and not turn out as the school freak, who had no friends, got made fun of daily, and got beat by her father, almost daily. I don't want to live my life as the girl no one cares about... Why doesn't anyone love me? Is it really that hard to love someone? I wouldn't know... I turned on my side as I felt myself getting drowsy, and I fell asleep, but not before setting my alarm to wake me up at 6:30 AM.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like so far! Jasper is going to be like in the 3rd or 4th chapter! Probably the 3rd... But mostly in the 4th... Tell me if you like or not! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Jasper's gonna be in the next chapter! Sorry that they're so short... Like I said this is my first fanfic... Please tell me if you like so far or not... I promise it'll get better! ;)**

* * *

A Pov

I woke up to the sound of Mean By Taylor Swift playing out of my alarm clock.

_Someday I'll be livin' in a big ole' city,_

_And all your, ever gonna be is Mean_

_Someday I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all your ever gonna be is Mean_

_Why you gotta be so Mean?_

When I was fully awoke, I went up and turned off the alarm clock and made my way to the bathroom. Once there I took a look in the mirror. I saw a bruise forming, where Richard had smacked me, the previous day. I sighed and went to take a shower. After I showered, washed, and dried my hair I went back into my room and stood in front of my full body mirror that was right beside my closet. I had bruises littering my arms, legs, stomach, and now one on the left side of my face, along with a black eye that I had been sporting for the past 3 days… _I guess I deserve this… _I thought. _Maybe it _was _my fault….._ I sighed once again as I walked into my closet. I looked through my clothes until I found what I was looking for. I was going to wear my Gray T-shirt with the yellow smiley face on it, my black apple bottom skinny jeans, my black ballet flats, and my plain black jacket.

After I was done dressing I went over to my desk and sat down in the desk chair, and looked into the mirror and combed out my naturally black, spiky, hair. It spiked out instantly. But it spiked out in a cute way. After that was done I got out my make-up and covered up the bruise and the black eye. I glanced over to the clock on my nightstand. _7:15 _it read. I should make it to school on time…. The walk there is only around 20 minutes…. I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs. I grabbed myself a pack of Scooby-Doo fruit snacks, and my keys and made my way out the door. Once I made sure the door was locked I put my keys into my pocket and started eating my fruit snacks. They didn't last very long. I frowned. _Well duh! They _are_ a pack of fruit snacks! How many did you expect them to put in there? _I mentally chastised myself.

I had been walking for about 15 minutes now, and I was coming in view of the school….. As soon as I was on school ground, everyone turned around and just….. _stared_ at me…. Now, I feel really uncomfortable. As I was entering the school I saw a silver Volvo, and a white Jeep pull up beside each other. I turned back around and kept on walking until I saw the main office. Once there I went inside and approached the desk where a lady with wild red hair was sitting. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Oh! Hi dear! How can I help you?" She asked, still smiling. At least she's happy.

"I'm new here….. Ummmm….. Alice Brandon?" I said, though it came out as more like a question.

"Oh, right! Here I have your schedule and locker number, along with the combination right here." She said handing me the two papers.

"Thank you." I said smiling softly as I turned to leave.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 2! Chapter 3 is up next! Please tell me how i'm doing so far! It would mean so much to me if you liked my story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter! Not much of Jasper in here, sorry! But there will be more of him in the next chapter! Please tell me what you think so far... Tell me what you think might need some work on... :)**

* * *

A Pov

Once I was outside of the main office I looked down at my schedule.

U.S History - Mrs. Hunter- 301

P.E – Mr. Barrington- 342

Lunch – Cafeteria

Chemistry – Mr. Banner- 158

Algebra – Ms. Gray- 433

Abuse Awareness – Mrs. Walsh- Gym

When I saw what my last class was I mentally groaned…. _What school has abuse awareness classes? _I thought. _They're _trying_ to make things difficult for me, aren't they? It's bad enough I had to start in the middle of the second semester, isn't it? _

Once I found out where Mrs. Hunter's class was, with help from the school map I had received, I looked inside of the classroom to see if anybody was there. I saw a middle aged woman with graying brown hair sitting at a desk in the front of the room. I slowly turned the handle on the door, and pushed it open.

She looked up from whatever she was doing , when she saw me entering. She smiled up at me. _Why is everyone here so….. happy?_ I mentally asked.

"Oh! Hello! You must be Alice!" She said, still smiling.

"Yes… Ummm… Hi." I said softly, plastering a small smile on my face.

"Awww, now don't be shy. " She said playfully, chuckling a little.

I giggled. _She has a funny chuckle….._ I thought. _It reminds me of a dolphin…._

I went and sat down in the seat all the way in the back, and waited for the other students to arrive…. _Hopefully they won't notice me…. _I thought.

Not 5 minutes later, a group of 5 walked in together. There were 2 girls in front. One had long, flowing blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a piercing blue, and she had the physique of a super model. But not the extremely skinny ones…. The extremely perfect ones…..

The other girl had long, flowing brown hair that went to the middle of her back, also. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color. She too, was extremely beautiful.

I could feel my self-esteem plummeting. I've always had a low self-esteem….

The next to enter was a big, muscly guy, with short, curly brown hair, and brown eyes to match. He was laughing loudly and pointing at the boy behind him. He had piercing green eyes, and bronze hair. He was not as muscly as the first guy. He rolled his eyes as he pushed pass the big bear guy. The last one to enter had Curly, honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, like the first girl. He smiled at the guy with the bronze colored hair.

"Good morning, guys!" Mrs. Hunter said when she saw them.

"Good morning!" They all replied at the same time.

Then the big bear guy turned to look at me once he noticed that I was there. He bounded over to the seat on my left side. Once he was seated, he turned to face me.

"Hi! I'm Emmett!" He said extending his hand out towards me.

"Alice." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alice!" He replied, in his loud booming voice.

"You too." I replied quietly.

He smiled down at me. Everyone was looking at us now.

"Hey guys! Come say hi to Alice!" He boomed. Then he turned to me.

"You're new here, right?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Cool." He smiled.

I smiled back, trying not to be rude.

Everyone was now crowded around my tiny little desk, and looking at me…..No, not looking…. Err, staring…. _Are they high or something? _I mentally asked myself. _No…. I don't think they'd let them into the school if they were….._

The blonde girl stepped forward first.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." She said smiling softly at me.

"Hi." I replied in a low voice.

"This is Bella, Edward, and Jasper." She said pointing at them when she said their names. They all smiled at me.

"Hi." I said once again. Sounding like a little girl.

I looked them all over; they looked like genuinely nice people. My eyes stopped on the one said to be Jasper. His blue eyes met my violet ones. I could feel my heart rate speeding up. _Wow…. He's beautiful…. Well, they all are but….. He is just…. Wow….. _The sound of someone snickering brought me out of my thoughts… I looked over to my left to see Emmett trying to contain his laughter, but it wasn't working because soon enough he was on the floor, full out laughing. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I looked down at my desk.

More people started filing in and Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, all went back to their seats towards the front of the room.

I have a feeling that moving here would take a turn for the better…. _I might actually make some friends here… _A girl can only dream… The classroom was now full, and Mrs. Hunter was now showing a video about the journey to Jamestown….. I got comfortable and watched the video, for the rest of the class period.

* * *

**A/N: There's the 3rd chapter! Hope you like! It should get better later in the the story! I know it's kinda crappy right now... Sorry! Tell me what you think so far! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Hope you like! Thankyou to all of the people who took the time to review, and add my story to their alerts or favorites list! You don't know how much it means to me that you reviewed and alerted my story! Btw, this story is All Human, if you haven't figured it out already... Sorry to keep you waiting... Read on!**

**

* * *

**

A Pov

Time went by in a blur, and before I knew, it was time for lunch. I made my way down to the school cafeteria. Once there, I went over to an empty table all the way in the far corner of the room. I saw Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper enter through the cafeteria doors. Jasper seemed to be looking for someone. He scanned the cafeteria until his eyes fell on me. He nudged Emmett, who followed his gaze. When it landed on me, he turned, said something to the rest of the group, who also turned to look at me. I looked down at the table in front of me. I was beginning to feel very self-conscious with so many pairs of eyes on me.

When they finally reached the table, Emmett sat down one seat away from me. Jasper sat right beside me, while Rosalie sat in the seat that Emmett had left open, and Bella sat next to Emmett, while Edward sat next to her, which put him beside Jasper.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Jasper said, smiling down at me, as his gorgeous blue eyes sparkled with genuine happiness.

"No." I said looking back down, as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

He chuckled and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Well…. I'm going to go get some food! I'm hungry!" Emmett said as he stood up and trotted over to the lunch line, which was now thinning out.

Edward, Bella, and Rosalie went over to join him.

I hadn't noticed that Jasper hadn't left until I heard the sound of his chair scraping against the floor. I looked up to see him looking expectantly at me.

"You coming?" He asked, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Ummm…. No… I'm fine…" I said smiling softly back at him.

"Not hungry?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Nope…." I said quietly, feeling guilty about lying to him.

_It's not that I'm not hungry… because I am…. It's just that, I don't have enough money for lunch… _I thought.

"You sure?" He asked, sounding concerned.

_Why does he sound concerned? He doesn't even know me…. _I thought.

"Yeah…. I'm sure… Thanks for asking…." I said looking up at him.

"No prob." He said smiling as he winked at me.

I could once again feel the heat rising to my cheeks, as he walked away smirking. _Crap. He knows just what he does to me…. _

Soon enough Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Jasper all came piling back to the table. They all sat back down in the seats they were in before.

"What's a matter Pix? Not hungry?" Emmett asked when he got himself situated.

"Pix?" I asked looking over toward him, as he took an enormous bite of the many slices of pizza he had gotten.

"Yeah! It's short for Pixie…. Cause….. Ya know….. You look like a Pixie!" He boomed, smiling broadly.

"I do?" I asked confused.

"Yeah!" He replied. Chuckling to himself.

"Oh." I replied softly. Looking back down at the table.

"Don't mind Emmett. He can be an idiot sometimes." Said Rosalie as she smiled over at me.

I smiled back.

"So, Alice. Where are you from?" Said Edward. I noticed that it was the first time that he had spoken to me.

"Ummm….. Biloxi, Mississippi." I replied looking over at him.

"Oh cool. Is it nice there?" He asked.

"It's ok… Nothing special." I mumbled, looking at the table once more.

"Oh! I've been there before! I used to live there with my parents and my sister! But my dad took my sister with him when he left, so i never got to see her again... I don't really remeber what she looks like 'cause we were so young then... I miss her... I wonder where she is... I have pictures of her! I'll bring them tomorrow, so you can see! You kind of look like her, Alice... Same purple eyes... and hair color... Hmmm..." Said Emmett, looking deep in thought.

_At least _someone _knows how it feels to have half of your family taken away from you... _I thought. _I can't remember them, but it doesn't mean__ I don't miss them..._

Bella laughed.

"Thanks for the life story Emmett." She said good heartedly.

Edward laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"Oh, yeah. Ha. Ha. Laugh it up. At least I'm cool enough to get some from my girlfriend…. Unlike little Eddie here." Emmett said mockingly.

I blushed at what he was insinuating.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward said while rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm sure even little Alice here has gotten some…." Emmett said, looking over at me, and wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed once again.

"Well, let's ask her…. Are you a virgin, Alice?" Bella said looking over to me.

I nodded twice, too embarrassed to look up.

"Awww don't be embarrassed, Alice…. I know how you feel…" Bella said, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

We all chatted for the rest of the lunch period, and soon it was over…. Then came one of the classes I was dreading the most. Abuse Awareness with Mrs. Walsh….. _I can't wait to see how this goes….. _I thought sarcastically. This class I also had with Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. _Well,_ _let's get this over with….._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 4! Hope you like! Please tell me if there are some things that I need work on... Personally, I think my story is kind of crappy, so THANKYOU! to all of the people who reviewed telling me that it was a great story! Tell me what you think! Thanks! It'll get better later on in the story! I promise! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the 5th chapter! Hope you like! I don't think that it's as good as the other chapters... But at least it's something! Thankyou to all who reviewed and alerted this story! Your reviews make my day! :)**

**

* * *

**

A Pov

We soon arrived at the gym, Emmett leading the way.

"Come on guys! Let's get a seat in the front! She's showing a video today!" He boomed, as we made our way over to the front row of the bleachers.

"Yippee." Jasper and Edward chorused, with false enthusiasm.

I giggled.

I could see Bella and Rosalie exchange a side glance as Jasper looked down and winked at me, once again. Of course, I blushed.

_What is it about him? _I mentally asked myself.

Once we reached the first row of bleachers we all sat down. I was between Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett was on the other side of Rosalie, while Bella was on the other side of Jasper. Edward was right beside her of course.

I figured it out a while ago that Emmett and Rosalie were a couple, and Bella and Edward were a couple. They're all perfect for each other. I'm glad that they're happy. They deserve it. Apparently, I don't. I just wish I knew what I did that was so wrong…..

Mrs. Walsh entered the room, not 5 minutes later. She stood in front of the bleachers, microphone in hand.

"Hello students!" She greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Walsh." The students chorused.

"Today we will be watching a video. It will be stating a situation in which someone is being abused, whether it's physical, or emotional. Today we will be watching a video about emotional abuse. When the video is over, we will discuss more on the topic." She explained, going over to put the DVD in the DVD player.

"Okay." The crowd of students chorused back.

I felt relief flow through me as I replayed her words in my mind.

We'll be learning about _emotional _abuse today. I leaned over towards Jasper and motioned for him to bend down a little.

"Are you required to take this class?" I asked, because I really don't want to take it.

"Yeah…. Why?" He asked.

"No reason… Just wondering…" I replied, looking back up to see a student helping Mrs. Walsh operate the DVD player.

"Don't worry… It gets better…. We don't _always _learn about abuse awareness…. Sometimes we play games…. And watch non- educational movies." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. His smile was contagious.

I looked back down at my lap as I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I've been doing an awful lot of blushing today… I wonder why. _Jasper! Uh Duh! You _know _you're starting to like him! _I mentally yelled at myself. I sighed.

I felt Rosalie nudge me from where she was sitting, on my left side. When I looked over at her she gave me a knowing look. I pretended to be clueless, and act like I had no idea of what she was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about…. Don't play dumb with me… It doesn't work… She said smirking at me.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok! Since the DVD player isn't working at the time…. Let's have a Socratic Seminar…. Who wants to give me a topic?" Mrs. Walsh asked, taking my attention off of Rosalie, and vice versa.

Multiple hands flew up at once.

"Ok…. Mike…. What topic did you choose?" She asked a boy with blond hair that looked like a little boy.

"I think that teachers shouldn't be allowed to give homework to students, since we do work all day in school." He said, grinning.

"Ok… Begin discussing. You know the rules." Mrs. Walsh said, as she went into an office in the far right corner of the gym.

"My name is Mike, as you all know, and I don't think that it is fair for teachers to give us homework after we have been working at school all day." Mike said.

A girl with brown and hair and glasses stood up next.

"My name is Angela, and I think that it is good for us to receive homework because it helps us review what we went over the last class period. It also shows the teacher whether we understand the lesson or not…." Said Angela.

The rest of the class period carried on in the same way until it was time to go. When the bell finally rang, Jasper and the rest of the gang turned to me and said their goodbyes, and we all made our way out of the gym.

It felt so good to finally be out of school!

I had been walking for about 15 minutes now and I could see my house right up the street. I could see my father's car in the driveway. _He must have gotten off work early, since it's his first day….. I just hope he's in a good mood today…. _

With that thought I put the key in the lock and opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the 5th chapter! More of a filler chapter to me... It'll get better! I promise! I just have to let some things happen first before it can get really serious... But thankyou for reading! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy! Hehehehe This is my longest chapter so far! so, ummmm... Read on readers! hehehe Idk why, but i really wanted to say that... :)**

**

* * *

**

A Pov

Apparently my hopes of Richard being in a good mood were useless, because as soon as I locked the door, he was standing there, by the entrance of the kitchen, with a whip in his hand.

"Where have you been?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

"I-I just got home from s-school." I stuttered, as he swung the whip teasingly in his hand.

"Oh, really?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered once, as he took another step forward, and unrolled the whip.

I was scared now. I kept backing away until I eventually ran into a wall. I had nowhere to go now, seeing as he was right up in my face at the moment, keeping me trapped between him and the wall.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He roared before throwing me down onto the floor and hitting me with the whip at least 10 times. I could feel it cutting through my shirt where he hit me on my back. I could also feel it slashing open my skin. It hurt like crazy. I could feel the tears sliding down my face as he bent down on one knee and looked down at me.

"Now. I want you to tell me the truth. Do _not _lie to me. Understand?" He said, looking down at me in disappointment.

The only thing I could do at the moment was nod.

"Good. I'll ask you again… Where were you?" He asked, his tone daring me to lie to him.

I wasn't lying though…. I was telling the truth…. I just wish he could see that….

"I-I was at s-school….." I said, my voice choked up with more fear of making him angrier.

"MARY- ALICE! I _TOLD _YOU NOT TO LIE TO ME!" He yelled as he brought the whip down on me once more. I cried out in pain.

"_Please_ Richard, I'm telling you the truth." I said, my voice pleading as my body shook with sobs. That only made the wounds on my back hurt more. I could smell the blood that was coming out of them. It made me feel sick.

"And _why _should I believe you?" He asked, looking down at my pathetic, useless, worthless form.

"B-Because I'm t-telling you the t-truth." I replied, my voice getting weaker as more tears slid down my cheeks.

"It takes you 20 minutes to get from your school to here?" He asked, sardonically.

"Y-Yes, bec-cause I have to w-walk." I said, my vision getting blurry.

It was getting very hard to see now, and my body was going numb.

_Oh, no…. Please, please, please, _please_ no…. Don't let me die…. Please…. _I thought, before the blackness consumed me.

~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~ **The next morning** ~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~

I woke up with a start. I looked around and discovered that I was now in my room, in my bed, tucked under the covers. I looked down and saw that I now had on an oversized red and white T-shirt that had the Biloxi High School logo on it.

I started to panic. _I don't remember putting this on… _I thought. Then the memories of last night came flooding back into my mind.

The last thing I remember was sitting on the floor crying and pleading, with Richard looming over me, and then blackness. My back was stinging, and my muscles were sore. It hurt to move. I got up, despite the pain and went into my bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and lifted up my shirt to survey the damage. I can honestly say that I was surprised to see that I had gauze wrapped around my midsection, in a neat fashion. I turned slightly to see my backside. There were no scars to be seen there, for the gauze that was covering it. The only thing I saw back there were the bruises I had already received from him. They were still an ugly purple color. In order to put this on, you would have to take off my bra…. _So did he? _I mentally asked myself…. I walked back out of the bathroom after washing my face and brushing my teeth. The bruise on the side of my face was now visible, and so was my black eye. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read _5:45 _AM. Beside that I saw a tube. I went over and picked it up. It was ointment for open wounds… I put it back on my bedside table and then I made my way downstairs.

I saw Richard sitting in the den, watching TV. I walked past the living room, and into the kitchen. I was looking for something to eat. I didn't get a chance to eat dinner nor lunch yesterday, and the only thing I _did _have to eat was a lousy pack of Scooby-Doo fruit snacks.

I heard Richard walking towards the kitchen, and I quickly turned around. He then entered the kitchen and looked at me. I looked down, afraid that he would still be mad at me. He walked up to me and stood in front of me, his tall frame intimidating.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his tone suspicious.

"May I have something to eat? I'm hungry…." I trailed off looking down.

He stayed silent. For a moment I thought that he was mad, and was going to lash out at me. But he didn't do _anything_. He just stood there observing me.

The silence droned on, and with each passing second, my fear only grew more and more.

The silence was driving me crazy. I couldn't take it anymore, so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank-you…. for… Putting _this _on me…." I said gesturing to the T-shirt that I had woken up in.

He looked me over once and narrowed his eyes. He then went to the cabinet pulled out a bowl, then he went and got a spoon, a box of cereal, and some milk from the refrigerator. He put all of the items down on the kitchen table, then he turned to me.

"After you eat I want you to go upstairs and get ready for school. You wouldn't want to be late. I _promise_ you it _will _be worse than what happened last night." He said, before turning around and making his way out the door and to his car.

I went over to the kitchen table and began putting the Fruity Pebbles in the bowl. After that I poured the milk and began eating.

Once I was done eating, I went over and put the bowl in the dishwasher.

After that I made my way upstairs and to my room. I washed myself as best as I could and then I went into my closet.

I picked out a black T-shirt that had a cookie and the words 'Eat Me' on it. Then I pulled out some apple bottom skinny jeans, and my black converses. And, of course, my trusty black jacket.

I then made my way back downstairs. Once I had the front door locked, I began my 20 minute walk to school.

When I arrived at school I saw the same silver Volvo and white jeep pull up into the same parking space that they were in yesterday. I turned back around and kept walking.

"Hey Alice!" I heard Emmett call. His voice echoed across the whole parking lot.

I turned around to see him waving his arms in the air, like a mad man.

I waved back, only not nearly as barbaric as he had been. I saw Jasper standing beside him. When my eyes met his he smiled and gave me a little wave. I could feel my cheeks heating up when I noticed the look Rosalie and Bella shared. They both smirked at me and then they burst out laughing. I blushed even more.

When they were close enough Jasper came over and gave me a one armed hug, which I surprisingly returned. I made a mistake in doing that because it hurt _really _bad. I winced in pain. Hopefully he didn't notice. I looked up to see him looking down at me with concern. He noticed.

"You okay?" He asked, concern lacing every word.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, smiling a genuine smile.

_Awww, he's worried about me… I feel so special!_ I thought, sounding like a complete idiot.

"Well… Ummm…. Maybe we should go inside now… The bell is going to ring any minute now…" Said Edward, taking everyone's attention away from Jasper and I. I silently thanked him. He nodded with a smile.

We then made our way inside. _Well, here goes another day at school…. Hopefully this one will go by _much _faster… _Was my last thought as we entered the doors of Forks High.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 6! Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think so far! I would really appreciate it! oh, and THANKYOU to those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story! You guys are the best! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! Hope you like! There will be more Jasper in the next chapters, I promise! I just had to get this out of the way first! Tell me what you think! :) Oh, and Btw, Richard looks like the guy that plays Xavier on Saw II, except he doesn't have the little spanish accent. SO... Read on! Heheheheh**

**

* * *

**

A Pov

Once inside we all made our way towards Mrs. Hunter's classroom, only to find out that we would be having a substitute this class period. She told us to just talk amongst ourselves until class was over.

As soon as she said those words, Emmett turned towards me and started firing off questions.

"So, Alice… Why'd you move here? I mean… It's _boring _here…." He said, looking at me expectantly.

Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella, then turned their attention towards me also.

_Well, we moved here because my neighbor saw my father hitting me and he didn't want her to say anything so he just picked up the phone and found a place far enough away so that he wouldn't get reported and go to jail… _I thought. _But I can't say that now can I? No! I can't!_

I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ummm….. Well, My father… Ummm… Just… Wanted… a change of…Scenery?" I said, but it came out as more of a question.

_Well, at least it seems like a reasonable excuse….. _I thought.

"Oh, Ok…." Emmett said, he seemed to have bought my excuse.

Everyone did, except for Jasper.

He looked at me like I was some complicated puzzle that he couldn't figure out.

I looked away, not able to meet his curious stares.

He raised his eyebrow in question.

For some reason, I giggled. I didn't mean to but, I did.

A smile started to slowly creep across his lips.

_How I would _love _to just see how soft they are… _I let that thought trail off to the back of my mind, as Edward this time asked me a question.

"How old are you?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"17." I replied softly, looking down at the table.

He nodded, and looked over to Emmett with a raised eyebrow…. Emmett slightly nodded, looking thoughtful…

No one seemed to have noticed this little exchange except for me.

Emmett then looked over to me, a confused expression on his face.

"Did you get your eyes from your mother, or your father?" He asked, sounding serious.

I raised my eyebrow up at him, but proceeded to answer his question.

"Neither…. My mother has gray eyes, and my father has brown eyes, the same shade as yours. " I replied.

He seemed to have accepted that as a good answer because he smiled over at Edward, who smiled back.

"When's your birthday?" Jasper asked me.

"Umm…. February 21, 1994…." I replied looking into his beautiful blue eyes, as they danced with mischief.

"So you basically _just _turned 17?" Rosalie asked.

"Umm…. Yeah? Why?" I asked, confused with where this was all going.

"No reason…." She trailed off, smiling to herself.

"You're the baby of the group!" Bella explained.

I giggled.

"We're exactly nine months apart!" Said Emmett, excitedly.

"Oh, really? When's your birthday?" I asked, interested.

"May 21, 1993." He replied, grinning.

"Oh…" I said looking back down at the table.

Time went by in a blur, and before I knew, it was lunch time. I was walking to the cafeteria when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched, my normal response to being touched, not only because I'm afraid half of the time, but also because it hurts. I turned around to see that Emmett was the one who touched me.

"Can we talk?" He asked, a serious tone in his voice.

I may not know him that well, but from what I've seen, that tone of voice means that whatever he wants is either very important to him, or something not to be messed with.

I nodded twice, and let him lead me into an empty classroom. Once inside, he went into his pocket and pulled out a picture, but he kept it facing himself. I was starting to get confused.

_What is going on? _I mentally asked myself.

He then turned towards me.

"Do you know anyone with the last name McCarty, in your family?" He asked.

_I remember Richard mentioning that name before…. I can't remember what he was talking about though… _I thought.

"Ummm… I don't know… Why?" I asked.

He ignored my question and asked me another one.

"What's _your _last name?" He asked.

"Brandon….?" I said, but it came out more like a question, than an answer.

"Your father…. You live with him right?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Ummm…. Yeah…." I said, trying to figure this all out.

Now that I think about it, Emmett does kind of look like Richard, in a way.

He came closer to me and then he turned the picture around. It was a picture of my mother, Richard, a little boy, and myself. I was about 2 then.

_How did he get that picture? _I mentally asked myself.

We have a picture exactly like that at home, except that ours is torn and the only ones in the picture are Richard and my mother.

I took a closer look at the picture. The little boy in the picture was Emmett, that much was clear to me now, and the little girl in the picture was me, that I can tell from the pictures that I have of myself at that age, the woman was clearly my mother, from what Richard had told me, I know that she is dead now, and then there's Richard.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Emmett broke the silence, after a long moment.

"This is a picture of me, my little sister, and my parents. I took my mother's last name, while she took my father's last name. His name is Richard Brandon, and my mother's name was Erica Mary McCarty. My little sister's name is Mary-Alice Brandon…." He trailed off, looking up at me, a hopeful expression covering his face.

I was shocked beyond belief.

_Is Emmett trying to tell me that he's my brother? But if he was, then wouldn't Richard have told me? Probably not… _I thought.

"I-I but…. I…." I trailed off unable to make a coherent sentence.

All of the memories came flooding back into my mind at once. I had tried so hard to forget about them, to keep myself from feeling anymore pain, than I was already feeling. I remember the day that we took that picture. It was the last time that we were happy all as a family. I know that's a lot to remember for a 2 year old, but I remember that day now, clear as crystal.

"Is this your father Alice?" Emmett asked me, a huge smile appearing on his face.

I nodded twice, too stunned to do anything else at the moment.

Emmett then stepped forward, and lifted me up into a bone crushing hug.

You wouldn't believe how much it hurt. All of the bruises I had received in my upper body were protesting against the added pressure, and I could feel the wounds I had received from the whip that Richard had used on me, protesting also. My body instantly tensed, something it does whenever I am touched, since the only time I am used to being touched is when I get my daily beatings of some kind, from Richard. I hope Emmett doesn't notice. I hugged him back as best as I could, with my body tensed and aching all around.

"I missed you piggly-wiggly." He said, sounding like a child once again, while using his old, nick name for me.

"I missed you too emmel- bums." I replied, using his old, nick name. For some reason, when I was little I couldn't say Emmett, so I said emmel-bums instead.

I could feel the happiness radiating from him and into me.

The hug lasted a few minutes longer before we finally pulled away from each other.

"So… How's daddy been doing?" He asked, grinning down at me triumphantly.

"Well, umm… Richard's been good, I guess…" I trailed off.

_I mean, he should be good, seeing as he has his own personal punching bag that he uses _every _day… Why wouldn't he be? _I mentally asked myself.

"Why do you call him Richard?" He asked, confusion clear in his eyes.

"That's what he wants me to call him." I replied, looking down at the ground.

"Oh…. From what mom told me during the time that she was alive, he wasn't the best guy to be around…" He trailed off, looking at me with an odd expression.

"I see…" I trailed off, trying to keep myself from laughing at his facial expression.

He looks like he just ate something sour, and he also looks constipated.

"Well, let's go! I'm hungry!" He replied, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the classroom. He didn't grab it hard, but I still winced, and my body tensed, once again, when he touched me.

He stopped and looked back at me.

"You Ok, Pix?" He asked, concern clear on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I trailed off, once again looking towards the ground.

He started walking again, but we didn't get too far before I stopped him again.

"Umm… Do the others know?" I asked him.

"Yeah! They're the ones who told me that I should talk to you about it _today _instead of _waiting_ to talk to you about it. I'm happy I actually _listened _to them this time." He said, smiling down at me, once again.

"Yeah, me too." I said smiling back, though on the inside I was wondering if Richard knew that Emmett was here.

Once we reached the cafeteria, Emmett led me over to the table that we sat at yesterday.

Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper were all sitting at the table talking and eating their lunch. When we reached the table, they all looked up and smiled at us. I gave a small smile back, and went to sit beside Jasper. This time Rosalie was one seat away from me, so when Emmett came back from getting his lunch, he would be sitting right beside me on my left side.

"Not eating again today?" Jasper asked looking down at me, also making his hair fall in his face, making him look breathtakingly beautiful.

"Nope… Not hungry." I said looking up at him, once again feeling guilty about lying to him.

"_Sure _you're not." He said in a teasing tone, while rolling his eyes.

Just then Emmett arrived back at the table, and plopped down in the seat right beside me.

He pulled out a lollipop and handed it to me.

"You can have that, if you want." He said, while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Thanks." I replied, taking off the wrapper.

It was grape flavored! My favorite!

As I started to eat the lollipop, I noticed Jasper looking at me.

I looked up at him.

His eyes seemed to darken, with something I didn't recognize, while he licked his lips.

Edward started to burst out laughing, which took our attention off of each other, and put everyone's attention on himself.

I saw him looking at Jasper, whose face had turned red.

_Why is he blushing? _I mentally asked myself.

I looked over and saw that everyone except for Jasper, had quizzical looks towards Edward.

He just shook his head, and passed it off as a funny thought. I knew that it was something more than a funny thought, though.

The look on Jasper's face was enough proof. I continued eating my lollipop, as his face grew redder, and it was getting harder for Edward to contain his laughter.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and before I knew, I was beginning my 20 minute walk back to my house.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think of my story so far! I would really appreciate it! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! You guys make me smile! Heheheh Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! Sorry I took _soooo _long to update! I hope you like! Thankyou to those who, once again reviewed/alerted/favorited my story! I _really _appreciate it! You have no idea how much it means to me, I mean i'm only 14! I didn't really think this story would be good, so thankyou to those who think it is! Sorry for rambling... :) READ ON! **

**

* * *

**

A Pov

I could now see my house arriving in the distance.

_Those 20 minutes went by fast…_ I thought, as I walked in through the front door.

I went up into my room and completed the few math problems I had been given for homework.

When I was done, I went down into the kitchen, and began to make dinner for Richard. It wouldn't be very good for me, if his dinner wasn't ready by the time that he got here.

I went to the refrigerator, and took out the fried chicken, and the baked potatoes, that he had left over.

I put them both into the oven, and waited for about 30 minutes before I took them out.

It smelt really good. I could feel my mouth watering, as the aroma filled the kitchen.

I quickly decided to fix myself some fish sticks, with ketchup on the side.

I then went over to the kitchen table, and began to eat. They went surprisingly fast, I must have been _really _hungry. I quickly went to clean my plate, and got back to work.

I began to set up the table and put his food on a plate. I knew he would be home any minute now, it was nearing 6 O' clock.

As soon as I finished, I heard the front door open, and Richard pushed past me and into the kitchen. I ended up stumbling and hitting the wall. Luckily, I didn't hit it _too _hard.

He went over to the kitchen, and began eating with a thoughtful expression on his face.

He then turned to me, and his eyes narrowed, when they found mine. I quickly looked away.

I began to get nervous, and the events of today flooded back into my mind.

_Should I tell him about Emmett? Or does he already know…..? Would it make him mad? Will we have to move again, just because of that? He probably already knows…. Calm down, Alice. _I mentally told myself.

I could still feel Richard's eyes on me, as the silence droned on, and on. I was beginning to get really uncomfortable.

The silence continued for a few more minutes. _Did I make him mad? What did I do? _I mentally asked myself.

I kept my eyes on the floor. When I finally looked back up I saw him smirking at me, while he was chuckling. I once again, looked back down at the floor.

I'm not good, at making eye contact. For some reason, it makes me, either scared, nervous, uncomfortable, embarrassed, or self- conscious, and I have _no _idea why.

Finally, Richard turned back around and finished eating his food.

When he was done, he walked right out of the kitchen and into the den, to watch TV.

I went over and collected his plate, and utensils, and then I went over to the sink, and began to wash and dry them. When I was done, I made my way out of the kitchen, only to hear Richard talking on the phone to someone, it sounded like they were making him mad. That's never good… Well, not for me, at least…

"Well, it was fine when I left!" He snarled into the phone.

I guess he was talking to someone from his job.

"What? I was in Unit 3H today! Not 2D!" He said.

I heard buzzing on the other end of the phone, it sounded like the other person was either mad, or just apologizing very loudly.

"It's Ok." He said through gritted teeth, before hanging up the phone.

I was standing in the doorway, when he stood up.

He looked over to me, and narrowed his eyes. He then marched up to me, and roughly pinned me against the wall, with his massive arms. I tried not to cry out in pain when I felt just how much pressure he was actually putting on me.

I couldn't help the small whimper of pain and fear that escaped my lips, as he glared sharply at me.

He was almost as big as Emmett, though he was more intimidating to me than Emmett was.

He brought his face a little closer to mine. I whimpered, once again.

"Were you listening to my conversation?" He practically growled, at me.

"N-No… I was j-just coming to see whether you wanted a-anything else, b-before I went up to m-my room." I gasped out. It was getting hard for me to breathe. He was putting too much pressure on me, and he knew it.

He brought his hand back, and swiftly punched me in my left eye, where I already had a black eye. I wasn't able to ponder on that too long because soon enough, Richard brought his fist back around and punched me in my stomach _very _hard. I felt the air rush out of my lungs, just before I doubled over, onto the cold hard floor of the den.

I heard him laugh at me before he ducked down next to me, and placed his lips next to my ear.

"Look at you, Alice. You're so _pathetic_. You're gonna let _one little punch_ send you down to the floor? You're so _weak. _No wonder you never had any friends. No one would want to be around a _freak _like you." He said, as he trailed his hand up my thigh.

I inched away from him, as best as I could, with the pain I was in.

"Don't worry. I don't roll that way, baby. I'm your father. I'd _never _do _anything _to hurt you." He said, sardonically. Then he laughed and stood up.

He looked down at my tired form in disgust.

"Stand up." He commanded, his voice hard.

I tried to move, but I was in so much pain. It was almost unbearable.

"I _said _STAND UP!" He roared at me, before slapping me.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. They came streaming down my face.

My eye was burning, my stomach was hurting, and my cheek was stinging.

"And now you have the _nerve _to start _crying?_" He asked disbelievingly.

I didn't say anything. I just kept crying.

My silence, or my crying must have been making him angrier, because he then brought his foot down hard, and fast, on my ankle.

I cried out in pain. I also heard something crack.

He then yanked me up by my arm. I tried to put my right leg down, the leg that he had stepped on, but it hurt too much.

He slapped me once more, and then looked me dead in the eye.

"Next time I tell you to do something, you do it, OK?" He snarled at me.

I quickly nodded, the tears still streaming down my face.

He then pushed me away from him, and went back into the den. I stood up, and limped my way up to my room.

Once I was there, I limped into my closet and got out my pajamas. After I put them on, I got into my bed and began to cry myself to sleep.

I cried for the fact that my whole body hurt, I cried for the fact that I would never be able to tell anyone. I cried for the fact that I was unloved, and that I was always going to be unloved. And also, I cried for the fact that I would always be the stupid, useless, worthless, pathetic girl that no one would _ever _care about.

Finally, after about a good hour and a half, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, There's chapter 8! I hope it was good enough! I, personally do not think that this is that good of a chapter, but it's part of the plot, and yeah... So, Please tell me what you think! I really want to know! It helps me to know on whether i'm doing a good job, or not! So, yeah... Thankyou for reading! It's nowhere near over yet though... so... Yeah... Tell me what you think! You guys are THE BEST! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! Here's Chapter 9! Kind of a filler chapter... Sorry I took so long to update, i've been kind of busy, and then the site wanted to be dumb and not let me update, which is unfair because alot of other people are updating but enough with the excuses! Thankyou to everyone who Reviewed/Alerted and Favorited me, or the story! I REALLY appreciate it! Ummmm, well now, You can... READ ON! hehehe I just LOVE saying that! Idk why... :)**

* * *

A Pov

I woke up feeling as tired as ever. My body was aching all over, and my head was killing me.

_Great, a headache, just what I needed. _I thought sarcastically.

I sat up on my bed, and bent down to examine my ankle. It was purple, and I couldn't move it, and whenever I touched it, it would hurt like crazy.

_Yup. Definitely broken. _I thought.

I put that thought aside and quickly limped into my bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, when I got there, and saw that I had tear tracks on my cheeks. I quickly made my way over to my sink and brushed my teeth, and washed my face. After that, I took a shower as best as I could, without hurting myself anymore, and washed and dried my hair.

After that, I hopped over to my closet, and picked out another pair of black skinny jeans, a black T-Shirt that had a $100 bill with an angry face and a bite mark on the side, and the words 'come take a bite out of this money maker', and another one of my trusty black jackets, along with my black and white converses, and I put them on my bed.

After that I went over to my mirror and put on my make-up, making sure all of my bruises were covered, and then I took care of my hair.

After that I went back to my bed to retrieve my clothes.

I quickly got dressed, and then slowly made my way down the steps. Richard had already gone to work by now, that I knew.

I quickly fixed myself some cereal, and then I quickly ate it.

After that I made my way over to the front door, after grabbing my keys, and backpack, I set off down the sidewalk.

_This is going to be a long walk to school. _I thought, as I felt the pain in my ankle intensifying with each step that I took.

I could feel my eyes filling with tears.

_Don't cry, Alice… It'll be Ok… Hopefully the pain will go away soon…. _I thought.

_What the heck? You have a broken ankle and you think the pain will go away sometime soon? Yeah, Ok… _I thought, sarcastically.

I limped halfway down the street before I couldn't take the pain anymore. I made my way over to a bench, and sat down. I won't be able to make it to school on time at this rate.

After sitting on the bench for about 5 minutes, I began my journey to school once more.

I got up and started limping up the sidewalk. The pain in my ankle kept getting worse, and all I wanted to do was cry.

_What good will crying do you? It was _your _fault this happened anyway! So just suck it up, and get over it! You know you deserve it! You can be really stupid sometimes, Alice. _I thought.

I decided to make myself ignore the pain, and try to get to get over it, considering the fact that I couldn't do anything about it.

Not even 5 minutes later, I saw Emmett's white Jeep, and Edward's silver Volvo, pull up next to the sidewalk, that I was currently walking on, and had been walking on for the past 15 minutes.

Rosalie rolled her window down, on the passenger side, and Emmett lent across her and poked his head out.

"Hey Pix, get in the car." He said, in a bored tone, before leaning back over to his side while Rosalie rolled her window back up, but not before giving me a small smile, and wave.

I opened up the back door, on the passenger side, and got into the Jeep. Once I was inside I noticed that Jasper was sitting right beside me, in the back of the Jeep.

He looked down at me, and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi, Ali." He said.

"Hi…" I said, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, as I looked down at my lap.

I looked back up towards the front, and noticed Rosalie watching Jasper and I through the rear view mirror. I looked back down, when she smirked at me.

I smiled to myself.

"So Pix, usually you'd usually be at school by this time right?" Emmett asked me.

I looked up towards the front seat, at him, as he drove. Jasper and Rosalie turned towards me expectantly.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Why were you so late today?" He asked.

"Emmett, you're late almost _all the time…. _What's wrong with her being late? Everyone's late sometimes…." Rosalie said, while rolling her eyes.

"I was just wondering." Emmett said, in a sing song voice.

Rosalie smiled at him.

"Awww, you're so cute!" She cooed at him.

"Yeah, but you're the cutest." He said, smiling over at her.

"Oh, my goodness, are you serious? Shut up!" Jasper said, sounding annoyed.

"Awww don't be jealous Jasper, you'll have your time to do this with Alice, eventually. Just be patient." Rosalie said, while turning around and smirking at him.

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I probably look like a tomato right now.

_Omgb! I can't believe she just said that… _

I looked over at Jasper, to find that he too was also, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Whatever." He said, while rolling his eyes, and looking out the window.

Soon enough, we were pulling into the parking lot of Forks High School, and Emmett pulled into the parking space, beside Edward's Volvo, and we all piled out of the car.

I limped around to the front of the car, and was pulled into a hug by Bella.

And, of course, my body instantly tensed, as I flinched away. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hi, Alice!" She said, happily.

"Hi." I said, hugging her back, despite the pain that consumed my body.

When she finally released me from her grip, I was soon pulled into a bone crushing hug.

I couldn't help the small yelp that escaped my lips, as I was lifted off the ground, and into the arms of who I now knew to be Emmett.

I could feel the sleeve of my jacket rise up on my arm, as his grip got tighter. I whimpered audibly. If I thought Bella's hug was bad, then I was surely mistaken, because this was 10x worse.

"Emmett put her down, you're hurting her!" Rosalie scolded.

"I just wanted to give my baby sis a hug!" He whined.

"Emmett…" Rosalie said. The warning clear in her voice.

Emmett released me from his iron grip, and I fell to the ground, due to the pain in my ankle.

Jasper quickly lifted me off the ground, and steadied me, by putting his arm around me, and supporting my weight against his side.

"Are you OK?" He asked looking down at me in concern.

I looked up into his blue eyes, and got lost in them.

"Ummm…." I said, sounding dazed.

_Wow, his eyes are really blue… and beautiful…. _I thought.

I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear a word that he was saying.

Soon enough, his lips stopped moving, and pulled up into a heartbreakingly beautiful smile, and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

_Awww, you're so cute, when you blush…. Scratch that, you're _always _cute, Jazzy…. _I thought.

I giggled, at my thoughts, while I was still staring at him. His blush gradually grew, as he looked back and forth between me and the ground, still smiling.

I was brought of my stupor, by the sound of Emmett's loud laughter. I looked over and saw him and Edward hunched over while grabbing their stomachs, and laughing loudly.

I saw Rosalie and Bella doing the same, only not as loud.

I looked over at Jasper and saw rolling his eyes at them, as his cheeks got redder. He looked over at me, and I quickly looked away, as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

I focused all of my attention, on my sneakers, and kept it there, until I remembered that Jasper still had his arm around me.

When I looked back up at him, his eyes were a much darker shade of blue, and there was an emotion that I couldn't identify, hidden deep inside them.

Everyone finally stopped laughing, and we all walked towards the building, Jasper's arm still around me.

"What happened to your ankle?" Jasper asked, as he turned towards me.

"Oh, Ummm…. I… Fell…." I lied, and felt guilty doing so.

"Oh…." He said, seemingly believing my lie.

Soon enough we were sitting in Mrs. Hunter's class, and we were doing a review exercise on The Stamp Act.

_I sure hope that this class is over soon… _I thought, as I settled back to watch the video, that she was preparing to show us, for the rest of the class period.

* * *

**A/N: Well, There's Chapter 9! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Ummm, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! I have alot of ideas in my head right now! Just gotta figure out which ones I want to use... So, yeah, enough of my babbling! PLEASE tell me what you think, it would really make me happy, and i'm not as lazy when i'm happy! *Wink, wink* ;) And I was thinking... Should I make Richard and Alice French, and have the genes like, skip a generation, which could be why Emmett didn't get it, and have Alice have a french accent that comes out sometimes, in certain words, and like rant out stuff in french when she's mad, or should I just give her like a slight country accent, that sometimes comes out? Please tell me what you think because, I have been debating this in my head for like ever! So, yeah! Thanks, and tell me what y'all think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, Here's Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy! And, I decided to make Alice french... Thankyou those of you who told me what you thought of the idea, and thankyou to those who reviewed/alerted/favorited the story/me! You guys really are THE BEST! Your reviews make me smile... A smiley AJ is a non lazy AJ ;) Well, enough of my rambling... READ ON! **

A Pov

I sighed with relief when the dismissal bell rang for 1st period. I quickly got up, forgetting about my ankle, and I ended up falling back into my seat, with a plopping sound.

"Ow…." I groaned, when my ankle bumped into the leg of the chair.

"You OK, Ali?" Jasper asked, when he reached me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. The pain was evident in my voice.

"You sure darlin'?" He asked, a Texan accent making itself known.

_Awww, his accent is adorable! Why can't mine be like that? People always make fun of mine… Well, they did in Biloxi… I mean it doesn't sound that bad to me… _I thought.

"Ummm, yeah, I-I'm sure." I stuttered, seeing the concern deep in his eyes. I don't know why, but for some reason, that scared me.

"What class do you have next?" He asked, as he gently lifted me onto my feet, and steadied me, once again, by putting his arm around me. I unconsciously leaned into his side, as he looked down at me.

"Ummm, I have…. P.E., next….." I said, looking up into his eyes.

He chuckled, and his eyes sparkled.

"What? I asked, confused.

_What's so funny? Why is he laughing at me? _I mentally asked myself.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, smiling down at me.

I looked away, as he started laughing again.

_We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened in the parking lot….. _I thought, as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

Then we all left and went to our 2nd period class. This class I only had with Edward, so this time it was him who was helping me to walk around.

"You know, you should really get that looked at." Edward told me, as he sat me down on the first row of bleachers, and knelt down in front of me.

I shook my head, at him.

"Oh, no, it's fine…. It really doesn't hurt all that bad." I lied, looking at the ground, hoping he'd believe me.

"If it doesn't hurt that bad, then why can't you walk by yourself, and why are you limping?" He asked, looking up at me.

I kept my gaze fixed on the floor, unable to come up with a reasonable excuse at the moment. We sat in silence, before he spoke again.

"That's what I thought." He said, nodding.

"Well, I mean, you don't _have _to help me, if you don't want to. I mean, I could just deal with the pain, I'd be OK." I said, softly.

He got up, from his place in front of me, and sat next to me on the bleachers, and looked down at me, with an 'I'm not buying it' look.

"Oh, no... It's not that, it's just that you're denying the oh-so-obvious truth." He said, making me feel, like a disappointment, to those all around us. Especially to my father… I'm _always _a disappointment to him.

I don't know why, it made me feel that way, but it did.

"I-I mean…. I just…. I…. I'm sorry." I said, with a soft sigh.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…. So, what happened?" He asked, gesturing to my ankle.

"Ummm, I fell…." I replied, looking down, at the tiles on the gym floor.

"How?" He asked.

"Ummmm, I-I just… fell… I mean, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, at the time…." I trailed off, hoping he'd believe my excuse.

"Oh." He said, looking down also.

_I guess that means he believes me. I really hope it does. Wouldn't want him to start jumping to conclusions…. That wouldn't end well, because I crack under pressure…. _I thought.

We sat in a comfortable silence until he finally spoke again, five minutes later.

"Well, you know my father is a doctor, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind checking that out for you, and you know that Emmett would probably make you come, whether you want to or not…" He trailed off, looking down at me hopefully.

I sighed.

I thought through all of the possible outcomes, of any decision, I could make in this situation.

_I guess I don't have any choice, but to go…. But, that could end with me having a possible death sentence…. Oh, well…. I guess I'll just have to take the chance… It couldn't be that bad, would it? _I thought.

"Well, I guess….. I could go…" I trailed off.

"Ok. Besides, Emmett's told Esme and Carlisle, all about you, and they've been dying to meet you…" He said, looking out on the mob of students in the gym.

I just shook my head, and tried to pretend that I wasn't worrying about anything, when on the inside, I was silently having a major freak out session.

Soon enough Mr. Barrington, our P.E. coach noticed that we weren't doing anything, and he started making his way over towards us.

When he finally reached us, he stood in front of, with a stern expression on his face.

When he looked at me, I cast my eyes down towards the ground.

"Mr. Cullen? Ms. Brandon? _What _on god's green earth are you doing sitting here, instead of doing your warm-up?" He asked, his eyes darting from me to Edward, and back again.

"Well, Alice here, has hurt her ankle, Sir, so she won't be able to do anything today, I'm afraid. And as for me, well, I've been assigned by Jasper to watch after her, while she is in my care." He said, a light teasing tone, in his voice.

I looked up, expecting Mr. Barrington, to yell at him, for his lame excuse, but to my surprise, he actually chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can let it slide this one time Edward. And I hope that your ankle feels better soon, Alice. Be careful next time, doing whatever it is that you were doing, OK?" He said, looking down at me.

When I nodded, he walked away, and went back to the other students aid. I vaguely heard him talking about running laps, before I was drifted away into my thoughts.

_At least he didn't ask about _how _I had hurt my ankle, but it's not like I really expected him to…. _I thought.

It had only seemed like a few minutes before I heard the bell ring, and it was time for lunch.

Edward helped me down the hallway, and into the cafeteria, where he carefully passed me over to Jasper, before he gave a beaming Bella a hug.

Jasper then helped me make my way over to our lunch table, before sitting down next to me, while we all waited for Emmett and Rosalie to show up.

When they arrived, everyone waited until the lunch line thinned out, before going over to get their food. I was alone at the table for a few minutes but I didn't really mind.

Soon enough, everyone was back at the table, with their food, and big grins on their faces.

"Goodness! I'm so hungry! I've been waiting ever since breakfast to eat lunch…." Emmett said, looking down at his burger, like a man who hasn't eaten for days.

He turned a gave me a huge smile before he took an_ enormous _bite out of his burger. So, basically half of the burger was now gone, and it was a pretty big burger to begin with.

"When are you _not _hungry, Emmett?" Jasper replied, while dipping his chicken nuggets in ketchup.

_Awww, he is so cute! Dipping his little chicken nuggets in ketchup…. Awww! I could just…. Attack him for how adorable he's unintentionally being right now… _I thought, smiling to myself.

"Why are you smiling like that? What's so funny? I wanna smile all privately too!" Emmett said, looking over at me.

I just shook my head in reply, as my cheeks filled with heat.

"Why are you blushing? Are you thinking about Jasper, or something?" Emmett asked, while grinning at me.

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks once more, except this time they felt like they were on fire.

Everyone turned towards me, with huge smiles plastered on their faces, as they tried to hold in their snickers.

I looked over towards Jasper, and saw that he too, was blushing, only not as violently as me. And he was awaiting my answer just like everyone else.

"Quoi? Non! Pourquoi voulez-vous dire cela? Je n'était pas penser à Jasper! Je veux dire... Juste- taire, Emmett! Gosh... Juste- juste... Laissez-moi seul! Je n'avez pas de vous répondre, alors... Il y!" I said, knowing that they probably didn't understand me.

**(A/N: She said: "What? No! Why would you say that? I wasn't thinking about Jasper! I mean... Just- Just shut up, Emmett! Gosh... Just- Just... Leave me alone! I don't have to answer you, so... There!") **

They all looked confused at my random use of the French language.

_Oh, great…. Now it's gonna take a while to be able to talk without the accent…. Great….Just… Great! _I thought.

After a few minutes of sitting there looking at me, they all burst out laughing as I blushed, once again.

"You do know that we have absolutely _no _idea of what you just said right?" Rosalie asked, while trying to hold back her snickers a little bit longer, so she could talk to me.

"Yes, I know…" I trailed off, hearing my accent come through.

"Were you speaking French?" Bella asked, doing her best to keep herself calm.

"Yes." I said, sighing.

At that one word, everyone burst out laughing again. I just rolled my eyes, and waited for lunch to finally be over.

Soon enough lunch was finally over, and the remainder of the school day, passed by in a blur, and we were all walking down the parking lot towards Emmett' s Jeep, and Edward's Volvo. Jasper was helping me, once again. But I wasn't complaining.

_Well, here goes nothing…. _I thought, as Jasper opened my door for me, and I got into the backseat of Emmett's Jeep, with Jasper right beside me.

**A/N: There's Chapter 10! Sorry for taking so long to post this... Ummmm, THANKYOU for reading, and giving my semi crappy story a chance! I WILL be giving shoutouts at the end of this story... Which will be a LONG time away... I'm not planning on ending the story anytime soon so... Sorry if you thought I was... . And ummm, yeah... So... Ummm... PLEASE tell me what you think! I REALLY appreciate it! And ummm, sorry this was kind of a filler chappie, but I hope you enjoyed it! Well... BYE! Tell me what you think! Kk... Oh, Alice meets Esme and Carlisle in the next chapter... Yay! K, Bye! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! Here's Chapter 11! Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long, I literally forgot that I had to update... Right now, it is 3:00 A.M Where I am, and I'm still not sleepy! I was DETERMINED to get this up tonight! So here it is! READ ON READERS! :-) I love y'all... Thanks for reading, this crappy story! I Think this chapter sucks, but the next one should be better... :-) I hope... Sorry, So READ ON! **

* * *

A Pov

While we were in the Jeep, Emmett turned on the radio, and started hopping and bouncing in his seat, making us swerve a little.

"Emmett! Stop it! You're gonna crash the car, dancing like that!" Rosalie said, while glaring at Emmett.

"Well, first of all, it's _not_ a car…. It's a Jeep… And I was just trying to have a little fun, baby." Emmett said, while giving her a pouty face.

"Well, you can 'have a little fun' when it's not putting the rest of our lives in danger!" She said, while turning off the radio.

Emmett sighed, and looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"You see what I have to go through?" He asked me, grinning.

I giggled.

"Oh, shut up Emmett! You have it easy compared to me… _You're _not in love with a complete _idiot!_" Rosalie said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Emmett huffed, as the car fell silent.

"Finally." I heard Jasper mutter.

I looked over and saw him rolling his eyes. I smiled to myself, and looked back out the window.

The silence lasted for a few more minutes, before I started to take notice of the pain in my ankle again.

I bent over, and gently lifted up the leg of my skinny jeans, as best as I could, without hurting myself more. It had gotten worse. It was now a deep ugly purple all around, and the color was mixing with all of the other bruises on my leg, making it look like one big bruise around the ankle, with scattered bruises, and scars the higher up you go.

The one thing I _really _hate, are the scars. I know that one day the bruises _may _go away, if they ever get the chance to heal. But the scars will always be there… Never fading.

I quickly put the leg of my jeans back down, before anyone could see.

When I looked back up, I saw that we were now in the driveway of what I presumed to be their house. It was a _huge _mansion like house. It was white, with colorful flowers lining the front of the house, it was made out of white, and gray bricks, making it look absolutely stunning. There was an arch, to protect you from rain, over their Cherry Oak door. There was also a White Garage attached to the right side of the house. This house looks like one you would see right out of a fairytale. In the driveway, I saw a big red Chevy truck, a Cherry Red BMW, and a Black Mercedes.

_What can I say, I mean my father used to be a _Mechanic_… I have _no idea _of what he is now, though… _I thought, while still looking at their house.

"And WELCOME! To the Cullen House!" Boomed Emmett, as he turned off the car, and made his way to the door, with Rosalie in tow.

Jasper stayed behind, and helped me out of the Jeep.

"Thank you." I said, smiling up at him.

"Awww, Your welcome darlin'." He said, winking at me. I felt myself blushing, and I looked back towards the door, where Emmett was motioning for us to hurry up, and get into the house.

Once we got there Emmett closed the door, with an exasperated sigh.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never get here!" He said, while wiping pretend sweat off of his forehead.

"Shut up, Emmett! We weren't even out there long." Jasper said, while leading me over to a white couch, and sitting down beside me.

Emmett chuckled, and then plopped down on the other side of me.

Edward, Bella, and Rosalie, all walked in then. Edward and Bella went over to the loveseat right across from the couch that we were sitting on, while Rosalie came and sat down on the other side of Emmett.

I took this time to examine the room that we were all currently sitting in.

There was an _enormous _flat screen TV along the wall on the far right of the room. The walls were all a peach color, making the place feel more inviting, and warm. There were red recliners beside each White Couch, or Loveseat. And there was a Cherry Oak coffee table in the middle of the room.

We sat in silence, for a little while longer before a lady with caramel colored hair walked into the room, beaming at her children.

"Mommy!" Emmett boomed, as he got up and enveloped the smiling lady into a hug.

"Hi, Sweetie." She said as he released her.

Everybody else got up and hugged her, and I was sat alone on the couch, feeling left out, and jealous as I saw the way she hugged, and gave them all a kiss on the cheek, while smiling the whole time.

_Why can't I have that? I would give _anything _to have that… Even if it was just for a day! _I thought, sadness quickly overwhelming me.

I felt a few tears run down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice.

I waited patiently until they broke their family group hug, and waited for them to notice that I was still in the room.

Finally after, a few more minutes, she looked over at the couch and noticed me.

"Oh! Hello! I 'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" The lady said, as she came over and sat down beside me on the couch.

"It's fine." I said, forcing a smile on my face.

She beamed at me, and then unexpectantly pulled me into a hug. I, of course, tensed in her arms, and forced myself to ignore the pain in my boy, and hug her back. She hugged me for a few seconds longer before finally pulling back.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Esme! And you are?" She asked, still smiling.

"Alice." I said softly, looking down at the peach colored carpet beneath our feet.

"Well, Alice It's nice to meet you! Emmett has told me all about you!" She said.

"You too." I said. I was starting to get a little nervous, because when I looked up I saw that everyone was staring at us.

"So how was your day at school today?" Esme asked, turning her attention towards the others.

They all started talking at once, so you couldn't hear a word they said, and this went on for a few minutes, until a man that had blond hair stepped into the room.

They all stopped talking when he stepped in front of them, and held up his hand.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Emmett boomed, enveloping the man into a hug, also.

He laughed, and patted Emmett on the back.

"I missed you too, Emmett." He said as he released him.

"This is Alice! My _sister!_" Emmett practically squealed, at him.

It was then that the man turned towards me.

"Well hello, Alice. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to meet you." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too Dr. Cullen." I said, while taking his hand in mine.

"Oh, please. Just call me Carlisle." He said, smiling down at me.

"I- um, OK." I said, looking down at the carpet, and nodding.

"So earlier, Jasper called me, and said that you had hurt your ankle?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"Ummm, yeah… I- I fell, and I think that it's broken now…" I said, stumbling over my words.

"Oh… Do you mind if I take a look at it?" He asked kneeling down, on his knees.

I shook my head, while looking at the carpet.

"Which leg is it?" He asked motioning to my ankles.

"Ummm, the right one." I said playing with the zipper on my jacket.

"OK." He said, as he began to lift up the leg of my skinny jeans.

I could see the shock on his face as he saw the ugly, deep purple color, that my ankle was.

"Wow… Ummm, OK. Are you sure you _fell?_ Because I honestly don't see how it would be this bad, and this bruised just by merely _falling." _He asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes." I said, my voice small, even to my own ears.

He poked it, with the tip of his fingers, and I flinched, and drew in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry… I'll be right back to take care of that for you." He said, as he got up and went around the corner.

I nodded, and waited for him to come back.

When we was back he had a Purple cast, some gauze, and a pair of crutches.

"OK. I know for sure, that it's broken, so I'm just going to wrap it up with the gauze, and put the cast on, OK? And I'm also going to give you some painkillers." He said, bending down, once again.

I nodded, and watched as he gently took my foot, and wrapped the gauze around it. Then he managed to quickly put the cast on, without causing me too much pain.

Then he took the Painkillers, off of the coffee table.

I hadn't noticed when he put them there.

"Here, I want you to take these before you go to bed, and tomorrow, when you wake up, OK?" He said, handing them to me.

"OK. Thank-you Dr. Cull- I mean, Carlisle." I said, smiling up at him.

"Oh, it was nothing, Alice. I'm just glad that I could help." He said, smiling back at me.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Esme asked, turning towards on the couch.

"Oh, no I'm fine." I said, smiling at her, also.

"Are you sure, because you could stay for dinner, if you want. We wouldn't mind." Esme said, beaming at me.

"Yes, I'm sure. Ummm, I have to go home and make my father's dinner." I said, nodding.

"With a broken ankle? Shouldn't he be the one making _you _dinner?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"Well, he doesn't exactly…. Know about that… But it's fine… I don't mind making him dinner." I lied.

"Well, OK…" She said, reluctantly.

I stayed there for a few more minutes, before Emmett and Jasper, took me home. All of the other's had stayed at The Cullen's house and said Goodbye to me there.

We were in front of my house about 10 minutes later.

Emmett and Jasper both got out of the car, and gave me hugs Goodbye. Jasper wanted to help me to the door, but I denied, and told him that I could walk the 5 feet up to my front door. He smiled and watched me into the house.

I unlocked the door, to my house and limped inside, with the help of my crutches. I heard the sound of Emmett's Jeep driving off as soon as I closed the door.

When I turned around Richard, was standing in the hallway, with a beer, in his hands.

"Where have you been?" He slurred, as he took an unsteady step towards me.

_Oh, great! He's drunk! _Just _what I needed… As if he isn't bad enough when he's sober! _I thought sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: Weel, There's Chapter 11! Thankyou for staying with me, and reaing this! I'll try to update more often! So ummm, PLEASE tell me what you thought of this chapter, I know it sucks.,... Sorry... BUT I promise, the next one'll be better! Gn! I'm gonna go to bed now! :-) Don't forget to tell me your thoughts! :-) I think this is the longest chapter, so far? :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 12! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! I had alot of school work and projects for the last weeks of school and had to stay up to do them all! But now i'm out of school for summer break, and I should be able to update more often! If you feel like i'm taking too long to post a chapter, or if you have any questions feel free to PM me, or ask in a review... If it's Anonymous I will post the answer in an A/N.. :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter... Little warning: Next chapter i might have to skip a few months so that they will be more acquainted with each other, and what not... Also if you have any ideas you could also tell me those! No guarantee that i'll use them all but still it's nice... :-) Well... I'm gonna shut up now, and let you guys read the story.. :-) Sooooo... READ ON, READERS! :-D **

* * *

A Pov

_Previously:_

_~ I unlocked the door, to my house and limped inside, with the help of my crutches. I heard the sound of Emmett's Jeep driving off as soon as I closed the door._

_When I turned around Richard, was standing in the hallway, with a beer, in his hands._

_"Where have you been?" He slurred, as he took an unsteady step towards me._

_Oh, great! He's drunk! __Just __what I needed… As if he isn't bad enough when he's sober! __I thought sarcastically. ~_

"I think I asked you a question! Mary-Alice…" He trailed off, taking another step towards me.

"I-I was…. Out…" I said, taking a not so graceful step back.

It seems that this answer didn't please him because he then gulped down the rest of his beer, and roughly pinned me against the wall, his empty beer bottle still in his hand. I barely heard the sound of my crutches hitting the wooden floors beneath us.

He started putting more pressure on my body, andI could hardly breathe now.

He looked me dead in the eye, and glared down at me.

"Now…. _Mary-Alice…._ Why… Were you… so late coming home?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous. I could smell the alcohol strongly in his breath. I wonder how much he actually drunk.

"I-I told you… I was o-out." I said, barely able to get the words out.

That answer only seemed to make him even angrier, because he brought the bottle around and hit me upside the head with it. I could feel the bottle breaking and cutting against the left side of my face. I felt a warm liquid trickling down my face, and then going down my neck, and onto my clothes.

I looked down to avoid Richard's furious gaze. I could see the color of my blood, as it continued to run from the left side of my face, and down my neck, tainting my skin more and more. The color getting darker, with each passing second. I heard his heavy breathing and then I decided that it was time to look back up.

Once I did, he started talking again.

"Where were you?" He asked, glaring down at me.

_If looks could kill, I'd totally be dead right now. _I thought, trying to think of a good excuse.

"I was just… t-taking a walk…" I said, my voice getting high, due to my breathlessness and the amount of fear that was currently consuming my body.

"Really? A _walk?_ Do you _really _expect me to believe that?" He asked sardonically, his eyes growing darker with each passing second.

"Y-yes?" I said, but it came out sounding like a question.

"Oh, Alice…. You are just _too _cute." He growled at me, before unexpectantly punching me in the face so hard, that I fell to the floor.

I whimpered as I put my hand to the right side of my face, trying to no avail, to soothe the pain there.

My face was burning all over. On the left side from the glass that was cutting into my skin, and on the right side from Richard's fist of fury.

I kept my eyes glued to the floor, as Richard came over to kneel beside me.

"How many times have I told you not to lie to me, Alice?" He asked, his mouth right next to my ear.

"A-A lot." I said, my voice shaking. I could feel my throat start to tighten, as tears started to pool in my eyes.

"And… How many times have you lied to me?" He asked, keeping his voice low and sweet.

"A lot." I choked out.

"Well, well, well…. That's not very good, now is it Alice?" He asked, his voice still sickly sweet.

"No… It's not." I replied, still looking at the floor.

"Well, you should have thought of the consequences before you took action, then hmmm?" He asked, as he trailed his hand down my backside.

I nodded, and let the tears flow freely down my cheeks as he swatted my bottom, with his massive hand.

"Why are you crying, Alice? You have no reason to cry… You've been a _very_ bad girl….. Do you know what happens to people when they misbehave?"

"They get punished." I stated in a soft, broken voice.

"That's right… They get punished… But that can wait. Right now, let's get you all cleaned up, ok?"

"Ok." I choked out, as he lifted me up by the arm.

He then proceeded to pick me up bridal style, and took me upstairs and to my room. Once there, he placed me on the counter in my bathroom while he turned on the water in the bathtub, getting it ready for me.

"I'll be right back." He told me, before leaving the bathroom, and going downstairs.

I watched as the water ran from the faucet and into the tub. I saw as the steam moved with the water, and thought about how hot the water actually was. I looked over at the knobs that control the water temperature, and saw that he had turned on the hot water, almost to the maximum temperature, while the cold water knob was still firmly in place.

I didn't have much time to think about it then, because Richard then came back into the bathroom with two white trash bags in his hand.

He put them beside me on the counter and then turned towards me and grabbed the bottom of my shirt before he quickly pulled it up and over my head. I knew better than to object, though. He then managed to somehow get my jeans over my cast and off of my body before he went back over to the tub to turn the water off.

_I wonder what he's going to do, now…. _I thought.

He then came back over, and began to unwrap the gauze from around my torso. Once it was off, I raised my arms to try and cover myself, but Richard caught them, and placed them firmly back at my sides. Then he reached for my underwear. I whimpered in fear, as he gave me a warning glare before quickly sliding them down and off my legs.

I looked at the tiles on the bathroom floor to avoid looking at my bruised and scarred body. I could feel Richard's eyes on me as he put the two trash bags over my cast, and tied the end off with a little knot.

He then pulled me down off of the counter, and turned me around so that I could see myself in the mirror. As I studied my face I felt his arms come around my body, pulling me into him as he wet a green washcloth, and wiped the blood off of the left side of my body.

I flinched a little when he started to clean the cuts, but when Richard's arm tightened around me I decided that it wouldn't be a very good idea if I angered him at the moment.

I looked back at the mirror, and out of all of the bruises, and cuts on my face the one thing that stood out the most were my eyes. They were a dull violet. They looked lifeless, and endless. It was as if I were the living dead. Not really dead, but not really living either. Not with the lifestyle that I have to deal with.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice seeming loud due to the silence that was currently surrounding us.

"You'll see, soon enough, baby…. You'll see…" He chuckled.

I whimpered in fear as he began to rub his hands all over my body.

"Awww, baby don't be scared… You know I won't hurt you." He said, as he led me over to the bath tub.

_You won't hurt me? That's all you've been doing practically my whole life! _I screamed in my mind.

Once I was inside of the scorching hot water of the bathtub, Richard grabbed a baby blue washcloth from my shelf of towels, and washcloths, and after he put some of my strawberry body wash on it, he began to wash my body.

As soon as his massive hands started to rub the washcloth across my body, I felt myself going numb. But when I felt his hands _down there _my nerves came to life like a live wire.

"Richard, please don't." I asked, my voice trembling, as I moved away.

To my surprise, he stopped, and reached into his pocket for something.

What he brought out made me stay frozen with fear as he flicked out the blade of his _very _sharp pocket knife, and moved towards me with it.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean t-to make you mad." I said, backing up against the tiles on the wall.

"Shut up, and come here, Alice… It's time for your punishment… Like I said, you've been a very _bad _girl." He said smirking at me, as he touched the blade to the already scarred skin on my arm.

I let out a pained yelp as he traced the blade of the knife, starting from my shoulder, and going all the way down to my wrist. I watched as the blood seeped out of the long, ugly gash, and made its way into the water beneath me, successfully turning it pink, and getting darker by the second.

He repeated this action on my other arm, before he finally decided that I had, had enough.

At this point I was feebly trying to hold in my body-racking sobs, but it was of no use. The tears were falling freely out of my eyes, and my chest was aching.

My whole body was taking on an insane amount of pain at the moment. My face was hurting, and sore. My eyes were burning from the tears that I was shedding. My arms were burning from being slashed, and abused by Richard and his stupid knife. And, my stupid ankle was still hurting from being broken.

I watched as Richard left the bathroom, and came back not even 5 minutes later, with a roll of gauze, a Yellow Tweety Bird T-shirt, my Yellow Tweety Bird boy shorts, and my polka dotted bra, and underwear set.

He came over and poured what I assumed was hydrogen peroxide, on both of my arms making me flinch, and cry harder. He waited until it stopped fizzing, which took about 30 seconds until he pulled me out of the tub, dried me off, and wrapped the gauze around both of my arms before he helped me into my bra and underwear, and after that he helped me into my Tweety Bird Pajama set. Then he reached down and took the trash bags off of my cast.

I watched as he pulled the stopper up, at the bottom of the tub, and I stood mesmerized as I saw the red color swirl until it was all gone down the drain, and out of sight.

After that, Richard left to go to his own room while I, got into my bed, and laid down under the covers and cried myself to sleep, for what seemed to be the millionth time in my life.

I cried because I had never felt more worthless in my life. I cried because I had never felt more hated, unloved, and unwanted, in my life. I cried because I knew that Richard would never be the father that I so desperately wanted him to be. I cried because I knew that I could never make anyone happy just by being here. I cried because I knew that no one would ever think of me as beautiful. No one would ever look at me and say: I'm _so _proud of you for getting good grades, and always doing your best at whatever you're doing. No one would ever be proud to call me their daughter. No one would ever be able to say those three beautiful words that I so long to hear.

This is all I'll ever be… Richard's punching bag, and nothing more.

My last thought before I finally slipped into unconsciousness was: _Why doesn't anyone love me?_

* * *

**A/N: Well, there was chapter 12! :-D I hope you enjoyed it... Ummm, next chapter should have more of the cullens in it, and they'll be going on like spring break or whatever... :-D Soooo.. Umm... Tell me what you think! Did you like it? Do you hate Richard? Do you love him? hehehehe Like i said I should be able to update sooner now, and i'll try to make this story enjoyable for all... :-D So, yeah! Thanks, for reading, reviewing ;-D , favoriting me/the story, and thankyou, just for being Awesome! So, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :-D heheheheeheheh :-) **


	13. Chapter 13

Richard Pov

I watched as she walked down stairs with her crutches and into the kitchen towards me. She looked so scared that it was pathetic.

_Why can't she stand up for herself? Why must she be so damn weak? _I asked myself.

No child of mine should be weak. She needs to be strong. Seeing her cry, and flinch in fear, it aggravates the hell out of me. If she can't be strong, then she needs to be punished.

_But you know that's not the only reason why you punish her. You know it's not. You take your anger out on her for something she had no control of. _I could hear her voice in my mind.

Every once in a while, the thought of Erica would come back to haunt me. I could hear her voice, and imagine what she would say to me. If she had just been a good wife, and stayed truthful to me. None of this would have happened. The whole Brandon/ McCarty family would live together in peace and harmony. Everyone would be happy. But, no. That bitch just had to ruin everything.

It doesn't help that Alice looks _exactly_ like her, either. In every single way, apart from the eye, and hair color. Alice got that from _him. _If I had the chance to kill him too, I would have.

But Erica's death was accidental. I hadn't meant to kill her. I had just gotten _so damn mad_, that I had lost all control and beat her to death.

It's more than likely that I'll do that to Alice too. I mean _every time_ I see her, I just want to hurt her, and make her pay for what her mother did. Even though, it's not her fault, I felt like she deserved it. If she had looked more like me, instead of Erica, and _him_ then we wouldn't have this problem.

She doesn't know that I'm not her real father. And she also doesn't know that she has another brother. A twin, also from _him._ They live over in Paris, France, and he's just as clueless about Alice as she is about him. That's where all of this crap started. Over in France. We had been there on vacation, and she had just _had _to cheat on me. Just thinking about it was pissing me off even more. I had given her _everything._ I was the perfect man for her…. _Not him._ But, you know what? It's ok now, because she got what she had always deserved. But, back to Alice.

I know all about her little 'Friends' and I warned her about it. I also know all about little 'Ole Emmett, too. But, she doesn't know that. He doesn't either….

Alice slowly walked into the kitchen, carefully avoiding making eye contact with me. One thing I noticed is that she likes to wear black a lot. I wonder why?

"Alice?" I asked, my voice low.

She slowly rose her head so that she could look up at me.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Why do you wear so much black?" I gestured to her clothes.

"Oh, umm…. It just.. helps me to cover up more…" She replied, looking around the room.

"Oh.. Ok, whatever. Shouldn't you be on your way to school now?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Oh… Well, yeah.. I-I was just, umm…. gonna get some breakfast, first?" She looked at me with wide, innocent eyes.

"NO! You don't deserve breakfast. I want you to go to school…. NOW. Go get an education. Maybe you'll have the chance to actually be something in life." I yelled at her.

She hopped up, wobbling on her crutches, grabbed her bag, and her keys, and got out of the house as fast as she could.

Awww. How cute.

~ Alice Pov ~

As I made my way to school, I thought about how weird Richard had been acting. Wouldn't he have usually been gone by now? Why was he even still at home? Is he ok? I mean, I know it doesn't make sense to be worried about him, considering how he treats me… But, he's my father… I can't help but care.

I had been so lost in thought, that I hadn't realized that I was already in the school parking lot.

Rosalie was the first of The Cullen's to see me, and she waved me over, with a bright smile.

"Alice!" She pulled me into a tight hug; I winced, but hugged her back.

She pulled back, and looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, sweetie. Are you ok?" Worry laced her voice.

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine... It's just my leg hurts a little." I said, playing it off.

She didn't seem to believe me, but she let it go. I got hugs from the rest of The Cullen's, and then we made our way into the school building, with them walking at my pace.

I was already anticipating lunch period. I had _finally _found enough money to be able to buy something.

_Maybe today will turn out to be ok? Just for once, let it be a good day. _I thought, as 1st period had begun.


	14. No longer 'Daddy'

**A/N: OK! I finally updated, lol. I hope you guys like this chapter... I was really determined to get it up tonight, so here it is! Everybody told me I should continue writing the story, so i will :) Here's Chapter 14! Enjoy :3**

* * *

A Pov

The beginning of the day had gone by way too fast. It was already lunch time.

Emmett came over to me, and said that he had needed to talk to me about something important, so we went to the Library since it was basically always empty.

"Hi Mrs. Blaseten." Emmett said, as we walked by the check-out desk.

"Well, hello Mr. Cullen! What a surprise to see you here!" She jokingly said.

Emmett smiled back at her before he took me to a table on the far side of the Library. For such a small school, the Library was freaking _huge._

Emmett sat directly In front of me, and looked me right in the eyes. I held his gaze for a moment before I quickly looked away.

_I swear, something is really wrong with that child….. _

"Ok, Alice… I know you're wondering why I brought you in here, but… I'm just trying to figure you out… I mean.. We all are…" Emmett said, looking deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the table.

"Like…. You just…. You seem so.. guarded, and afraid all the time… And, I mean… I just feel like you're hiding something…." I could feel his eyes boring into my face.

I kept my head down, not knowing what to say.

"I mean.. I know we're still in the process of getting to know each other, and all, after all of these years, but… you're my sister, and I just wanna make sure that you're alright, you know?" He reached over, and touched my arm.

I looked up at him, and took a few minutes to gather my thoughts.

"Emmett, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I've always taken care of myself, so I'm perfectly capable of doing it now. So, no worries." I smiled at him.

"Ok… But, if something was wrong you'd tell me, right?" He squeezed my hand, while looking me directly in my eyes.

Those eyes were just like Richard's…. They reminded me of when I was 4… Which was also the first time that Richard had ever hit me.

I remember it just like it was yesterday:

_~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~ Flashback ~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~ _

_I had just finished drawing a picture for Daddy. He was going to love it! It was a picture of me and Daddy at the park, playing with a puppy. I've _always _wanted a puppy, but Daddy always says no. But, that's ok! 'Cause I can play with Daddy anytime! _

_I wrote the words "I love you, Daddy. Love, Alice." With a heart at the bottom of the drawing, then I made my way out to the den where Daddy was sitting watching the little men run around in tights with a weird looking ball. He calls it 'Football'._

_I ran into the room, and jumped onto Daddy's lap. I turned towards him with a beaming smile on my face, as I held the picture up for him to see._

"_Look, Daddy! Look what I drew for you!" The excitement was clear in my voice._

"_Yeah, that's nice, Alice." He said, moving the paper aside._

"_Daddy, look! It's a picture I made for you! Don't you wanna see it?" I said, still shoving the picture in his face._

"_Yeah, I like it." He said, his eyes glued to the screen._

"_But, you didn't even look at it! How can you say you like it, when you don't know what it looks like?" I held the picture up once again._

"_Look, Alice! Can't you see I'm trying to watch TV? Get out of my face!" He yelled at me, pushing me out of his lap._

_I could feel the tears start to form._

"_But, Daddy I-" He cut me off with a hard slap._

"_NO, Alice. I told you I was busy. Now, get that stupid picture out of my face, and GO AWAY!" He screamed at me._

_I quickly grabbed my picture, and ran up the stairs to my room, with the tears falling fast. _

'Why did Daddy hit me? I just wanted to show him the picture I drew for him.' _I thought._

_I climbed onto my bed with my picture, and I held it close to my heart, and I cried until I fell asleep. _

_When I woke up, about an hour later, I went into the bathroom to wash my face, and I saw a big purple bruise on it. I touched it in shock. I knew Daddy had hit me hard, I just didn't know it was _that _hard. _

_When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Daddy sitting on my bed, looking at the picture. He was smiling at it, and chuckling._

"_Wow… This is beautiful baby.. Thank you." He said, looking up, and smiling at me. He held open his arms for a hug. I ran into them, and squeezed him with all the strength my 4 year old body could muster. _

"_Daddy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad! I just wanted to show you my picture! I'm sorry!" I started crying again._

_He pulled me back, and wiped the tears from my face._

"_No, sweetie. You shouldn't be sorry. Daddy didn't mean to hurt you like that, baby. And, I promise I won't ever do it, again." He kissed my forehead, and looked at me once more._

"_Hey, why don't I take you out for some ice cream, eh?" He smiled down at me._

_I quickly nodded my head, with a smile of my own forming._

_He may have said that he'd never hit me again, but only a week later, he did. And, that's when the _real_ beatings began. _

_~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~ Flashback Over ~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~_

"Alice?" I heard my name being called, snapping me out of my memory.

I looked over at Emmett to see him with a worried look on his face.

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked, urgency in his voice.

"I'm fine, why?" My voice was shaky. Like, I had been crying. But, apparently I was. My throat was closing up, and I could feel a mental breakdown coming on.

"Why are you crying? Is it something I said?" He asked, looking sad.

"No, Emmett… It's not your fault. I just.. um, I was just thinking about something… Um, yeah, I-I gotta go…" I quickly grabbed my bag, my crutches, and walked away as best as I could before he even knew what was happening.

I limped through the school doors, not even caring that it was only halfway through the day. I couldn't stay there, I had to leave.

That memory made me think… I mean, like… What happened to _that _Richard? The one who used to let me call him 'Daddy'? The one who used to actually, I think, love me? The one that hugged me, and gave me kisses? The one that tucked me in at night? _That's _the Richard I need… But, I know he's never gonna come back. Remembering what he was once like, made the tears stream down my face, harder, and faster.

I went to the park, and I sat on the swings for a few minutes… and, then I went to rest my leg on the bench, and had another good cry. It seems to be all that I ever do now. For a good few years, all I've ever done was cry. That's really all that I _can _do. I looked at my watch to see that school had just ended, and that I had better be heading home.

I got up, grabbed my crutches, and my bag and made my way back home to Richard… When I _should _have been going home to Daddy.

* * *

**A/N: Well... That's the end of chapter 14 :) I REALLY wanna know what you guys think of this, lol.. So, please review :) It really does keep me motivated, lol. And, um any additional feedback that you guys wanna give me, feel free to leave it in a review, or PM me :) I don't mind, lol.. Well, thanks for Reading, and thank you to the people who followed, reviewed, or faved the story, and me :) That really means a lot, and i appreciate it :) **


	15. A cycle of confusion

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 15 here! :D I know, I haven't updated in a while. I've had this chapter typed up for a long time, but I kept changing it because I didn't fully like it. I guess it's just a filler? And sorry for the shortness of it.. Lol But yeah... Gonna try to start updating sooner... But, sorry for the wait, and THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! and Favorited and followed :) You guys make me actually think this story is worth continuing. It's gonna start getting more interesting soon, I promise ;) Please R & R? Believe it or not, it actually helps :) **

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* Me no own Twilight. :( **

**Now, Read on!**

* * *

~ Emmett Pov ~

I watched in shock as Alice grabbed her crutches, and rushed out of the library.

_What did I do? _I thought.

I hadn't meant to offend her, or anything, I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I got up, walked out of the library, and decided to go to the cafeteria with everyone else, hoping she would be there. I was disappointed when I got to our table and saw that she was nowhere to be found.

"Emmett what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, looking up at me from her chair.

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked, looking around the table, ignoring her question.

"No, why? What happened?" Jasper asked, now alert.

"I don't know! I was just talking to her, and asking her if she had anything that she wanted to tell us, because it seems like she's hiding stuff, y'know? And then all of a sudden, she got this far away look in her eyes, and then she just started crying! And then she ran out of the library! I didn't mean to upset her guys, I just wanted to make sure she was ok…." I plopped down into my seat, running a hand over my face.

"Em, it's ok, maybe she just needed some space." Rosalie said, as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like the type to open up much," Said Edward, thinking aloud. "But I do agree. It does seem like she's hiding something."

"Do you think we should stop by her house after school? Y'know, just to make sure she's ok?" Jasper asked, the worry for my sister evident in his face.

"No, no. Like Rosalie said, maybe she just needs some space. We can talk to her tomorrow, when she's feeling better." Bella cut in, looking at Jazz and I.

I nodded my head, agreeing with her idea, and hopped out of my seat when the bell rang. I felt so bad, that I wasn't even hungry. And who knew that was even possible?

Sighing, I grabbed my things from my locker, and made my way to my next class with Rose right by my side. I knew that what had happened wasn't my fault, but the fact that I had made her cry hurt me to the core. She looked so vulnerable and miserable. It makes me wonder what her life is like. What was it like for her in Mississippi? Did something happen to her? Was it a past memory that triggered her tears? I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

~ Alice Pov ~

I was shivering violently by the time I got home. I made my way up the porch steps, struggling to stay upright with the added weight on my foot. I quickly made my way over to the couch, the sound of my cast and crutches hitting the wooden floor being extremely loud in the silent house.

I plopped down on the couch, not even caring that I was soaking wet. I was so exhausted, that I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, until the sound of grunting and clanking in the kitchen had woken me up.

I sat up slowly, wondering why Richard hadn't thrown me off the couch, or yelled at me to get up. I grabbed my crutches from beside the couch, and shakily stood up, my stiff bones popping back into place. I took a step forward and tripped, realizing far too late that my bag had gotten wrapped around the leg of my crutch. My body hit the ground with a hard thud as my crutches clattered against the kitchen floor not too far away.

Richard rushed over and helped me up.

"Alice?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Richard, I –"

"Just don't worry about it," He cut me off. "Be careful next time, I don't wanna have to buy new floors." He made sure that I was stable before bringing me back my crutches.

I looked on in shock as he walked back into the kitchen and continued whatever it was that he was doing.

I carefully made my way up the steps and to my room, before stripping off my still wet clothes, covering my cast, and taking an extremely hot shower.

I let the water soothe my tense muscles, and I leaned back against the walls, resting for a minute. I was so tired, I didn't know what in the world to do. I stood there for a couple of minutes before I quickly washed myself, and got out.

I dried my body, and took a few minutes to look at myself. I had fading bruises everywhere, as well as semi fresh bruises from the other day that Richard had hit me. I had tiny scars scattered all along my legs, and a few on my stomach. The bruises on my face were almost fully gone now, making it easier to cover them up. But it wouldn't last long. A new one would soon take its place.

_Gosh, I look _terrible_. _I thought.

I quickly tossed on one of my oversized Biloxi T-shirts, and a pair of panties before hobbling over to my bed and taking a few pain killers; I could feel a headache coming on. I reached over and turned off the lamp, and got under the covers as I heard Richard coming up the stairs. He hovered by my door before he finally decided to take a quick peek in.

He stared at me for a few minutes while I pretended to be asleep, then he walked over to me and sat at the edge of my bed, reached over and planted a soft kiss on my bang covered forehead.

"You'll understand someday," He whispered to me. "Someday."

He quickly got up, closed the door behind him, and went to his room.

'_I'll understand someday?' What the hell is that supposed to mean? _I thought, before the pain killers finally kicked in, and sent me into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh, what do you think Richard is talking about?! Any ideas? Lol, and if you guys have ANY ideas for this story, PLEASE feel free to let me know! I could use the help, lol. And do you guys like this style of typing better? Like, the format? Please let me know, and thank you for reading. Hopefully the next update won't take too long ;) Please R & R? :) I'd appreciate it. Xoxoxo **


	16. Such A Mystery

**A/N: I know you guys probably hate me for taking so long, but I honestly didn't know where to go after the last chapter. Things are coming togther for me now, though, and I know where I want this story to go, Plus, i'm going on Spring Break soon, so I WILL start updating more often. Thank you for those who are still with me; I truly appreciate it :* Here's chapter 16! :D **

**And a big thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Please do it more often ;) ;)  
**

**But yeah, read on! Anything you don't understand you can leave in a review, or just PM me :) **

* * *

~ Jasper's Pov ~

We were just getting home from school and I had barely made it through the door before I was bombarded with hugs and kisses from Esme.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" She asked, beaming up at me.

"It was great, yours?" I chuckled.

"Oh, you know, there's always work to be done, but it was great!" She ruffled my hair before turning to greet the others and realizing that Emmett was no longer in the room.

"Where's Emmett?" She asked.

"Oh, um… He went to his room…," Said Rosalie. "He's been kinda upset since Alice left."

What?" Esme gasped. "My little Alice is gone?"

"No, no. Not like that, Esme. She just left school early, and Emmett thinks it's his fault..." Rose trailed off.

"Why on earth would he think that?" Esme asked, hopping up on one of the bar stools at the island.

"Well, it started when-" Rosalie stopped mid-sentence when Emmett walked into the room.

"I was just asking if she was ok, y'know? I mean, she's always so jumpy, and it seems like she has something she's holding in… I mean, I can't be the _only _one who gets that vibe from her…" Emmett sighed and plopped down on a stool next to Esme.

"Oh, sweetie, don't take it to heart… I'm sure she didn't mean it offensively, maybe she's just not used to talking so openly about those types of things…" She trailed off, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"She started crying, mom." He pouted at her.

"Oh my…. I hope she's ok… Maybe Carlisle can help? He's usually good with these types of things… If he can't then I'd be happy to." She smiled.

"Yeah, I think he wanted to see her for a check up on her ankle, anyway." Edward chimed in.

"Great! Hopefully she can come by tomorrow? I'd love to see her again. She's such a sweet little thing." Esme said, her love for Alice shining through.

"Yeah… She is. And she blushes _more_ than _me_. Although, it's mostly when Jasper is around." Bella teased, a grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes as Esme chuckled.

"Oh! Maybe she can stay for dinner too? It doesn't seem like she gets much food at home…" Esme said, her brow wrinkling.

"She never eats lunch either… I wonder why that is?" I asked.

"You don't think she has an eating disorder, do you?" Emmett asked, biting his lip.

"No… I don't think she does… I've been watching her, and it seems like if you give her food, she'll eat it… Maybe she just doesn't have any money?" Edward voiced his idea.

"Maybe she spends it all on make-up. She wears enough of it every day, my gosh." Rose scoffed.

"Rose, hush." I told her, not liking her tone.

"What? I'm not insulting her; I just don't think she needs that much. I feel like she'd be so much prettier without so much. It doesn't look bad; I just don't feel like it really suits her." She shrugged.

"I know what you mean. But, there has to be a reason for it, right?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know… I haven't really gotten to know her like that, yet. It could just be that she likes it… or she could just have low self- esteem…. Or a lot of breakouts…" She tilted her head in thought.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Bella cut in. "I mean, it's not that big of deal guys."

"But we don't know that yet," Emmett said. "She could be hiding some nasty scar that she got years ago from fighting in an alley, or from falling on her face in the woods, or something. Or a crazy ex. Or a ninja. You never know!"

"Right, because _Alice _is gonna fight someone." Edward retorted, rolling his eyes.

"You don't know what she was like before she came here. She could've been a totally different person. I'm not saying she was, but it could be a possibility." Emmett replied.

"I don't think she would… For the most part, I feel like we're getting the real her, just not _all _of it… She's such a mystery." I replied, shaking my head.

"That she is. But she's just the cutest little thing, I swear. I just wanna squeeze her sometimes." Rosalie gushed.

"Yeah, she is a little cutie, ain't she?" I smirked, my accent coming through.

"Ooooh, Jazzy-boo has a cruuuush!" Emmett sang.

I smiled, and looked at Esme as she giggled at our antics. She shook her head and began to get things in order for dinner. She and Carlisle were truly the best parents that anyone could ask for. We were all very lucky to have them. They were the nicest people you could ever meet, and even when we were bad as kids, they never lay a hand on us. The worst they would do was ground us. And even then, we still got to have a little fun.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett constantly poking me in my side.

"What?" I slapped his hand away.

"You spaced out," He replied grinning. "Thinking about my baby sis, were you?"

"Actually, I wasn't… But good guess." I lightly punched him on the shoulder before moving into the living room with everyone else while Esme was still working in the kitchen. I sat in one of the reclinable arm chairs and pulled out a book about the Holocaust. Rosalie and Bella were sitting on the couch watching TV, while Edward was doing his homework, and Emmett being Emmett, decided to have a one person jam session in the corner, before he got tired and collapsed onto the floor.

I shook my head at him, and continued on with my book.

~ Alice's Pov ~

I woke up shaking and covered in sweat. My heart was beating so fast until I thought it would beat right out of my chest. I clutched at my chest as I gasped for air, trying to calm myself down.

_It was just a dream, Alice. Calm down. You're ok. Everything's ok. _I thought, taking deep breaths.

_No. Everything is _not _ok. _I argued with myself.

When I finally calmed down enough, I sat back and thought about my dream.

_It was dark outside, and I didn't have anywhere to go. I came across a vacant house in the woods, and pushed the creaky door open. I hesitated before finally walking in. _

"_Hello?" I called. _

_No one answered, so just to be sure, I called out again. Still no answer. _

_The door slammed shut behind me, and the lights flicked on. I jumped and looked back at the door, but there was no one in sight. I heard a chuckle and turned back around. There, on the floor was Richard. In his arms he held a little girl. I realized that the little girl was me, when I was about 3 years old. He peered over my shoulder, and looked at what I was drawing. From this angle, I couldn't tell what it was, but by the evil glint in his eye, it couldn't have been good. _

_I heard the door opening, and turned to see a couple walking in, holding hands. The lady I quickly realized as Erica, my mother. I couldn't identify the man, but he had the same violet eyes as me, and the same black hair, although his went down his back. _

_When Richard saw them, he threw the 3 year old me off of his lap, and screamed in rage as I started crying. _

_He stormed up to the couple and yanked Erica away. _

"_Why?!" He screamed. "Why would you do this to me, Erica?! We had everything! We could've been happy! Think about the kids, how this will end up affecting them? Because surely, you couldn't expect me to give up _that_ easily. I did _everything _for you, and this is what I get? You go and cheat on me with _him_, and think that you won't pay for the consequences? Ha, think again sweet cheeks. I hope you said goodbye to Emmett before you left, because you'll never see him again." _

"_Richard please, calm down. You're scaring her." Erica said, pulling away from him, and coming to pick me up. This seemed to enrage Richard more, as he clenched his fists, and his jaw locked. _

"_Hey sweetie, its ok, Mommy's here, don't cry. Shhh baby. It's alright," Erica said as she held me to her chest. "Hey, what have you got here?" She asked, picking up the drawing that was discarded on the floor. _

_She gasped as she took in the picture. _

"_Oh my gosh. Aro, we need to leave. _Now." _Erica stood up and rushed to the door with me in her arms, only to be blocked by Richard. The Aro guy literally disappeared into thin air as soon as he moved to stop Richard. _

"_Aro?!" Erica cried out in fear. _

"_He's gone now Erica. It's just you... and me. Pay no mind to Alice." He smiled evilly, easily pulling me out of her arms. _

"_What are you doing? Don't hurt my baby! Please, Richie, please…" She said, tears rolling down her face as she reached out for me. _

"_She should be the last thing you're worrying about right now. Though her punishment will come soon enough." He smiled. _

"_What do you mean? Richard please… Give her to me. Please." She whimpered, wiping the tears from her face. _

"_Say goodbye to Mommy, Mary Alice. You won't see her anymore, she's been very bad, and now she has to pay for what she did. Soon it'll happen to you too, baby. But maybe I'll go easier on you. I guess you can't help the fact that you have a slut for a mother," He rubbed my head as he held me up in front of Erica. "Go on, say bye bye to Mommy." _

"_Bye Mommy, I love you." I said, waving as tears streamed down my little face. _

"_Oh baby, I love you too. So much." She kissed my cheeks, and I could feel her tears falling onto my face. _

_After that, Richard placed me down in a corner and told me to face the wall. I did as I was told. _

_The 3 year old me couldn't see what was happening, but the 17 year old me could. _

_I watched as Richard threw Erica down on the floor, and began hitting her as hard as he could. She begged him to stop, but he never would. I stumbled back and hit the door, as Erica stopped moving, and Richard's hard breathing and my 3 year old sniffles were the only things that could be heard. _

_Suddenly, Richard looked up and right at me. His eyes sparked with recognition as he marched over towards me. _

"_Now it's your turn." He said. _

_I fumbled with the lock, trying to get out, before he turned me around, bringing me face to face with him. Then everything turned black. _

I didn't understand it, but at the same time, I did. But it still doesn't make sense to me. I decided to brush it off, and I hopped out of bed, deciding to get an early start to the day.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 4:30 AM. I made my way down stairs as quietly as I could with my crutches, and went to fix something to eat.

_I can't wait until I get this damn thing off. _I thought, glaring at my cast.

I reached up to the cabinets, grabbed a bowl and set it on the dining room table. Then, I reached to get the cereal box off of the fridge, but I wasn't tall enough. Forgetting about my cast, I hopped up and grabbed a box of cereal, only to lose my balance and fall to the kitchen floor with a loud thump.

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing my butt.

I heard Richard's bedroom door open, and a click as he got to the top of the steps.

I quickly got up, put the cereal box on the table, got a spoon, and some milk out of the fridge. I got my cereal together, sat down, and began scarfing it down. I was seriously hungry.

"Alice?" He called out.

"Yesh?" I answered, my mouth full of cereal.

He bounded down the steps, and it was then that I saw he had a pistol in his hand.

I gasped as he glared down at me.

"What the hell are you doing up at this time of morning?" He snapped, placing the gun down on the table.

"I-I was… I had a bad dream, and I- I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry. And I'm _really _hungry." I stuttered.

"Did you drop something?" He asked.

"Um, well no, I fell trying to get the cereal off of the fridge…" I stuffed another spoon full into my mouth. I hardly had time to chew it before I was scarfing down more.

"Of course you did." He rolled his eyes, and sat down across from me. I paid him no mind as he picked up the gun, and released the latch.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, and I had just finished up my 3rd bowl of cereal with Richard staring intently at me the whole time.

I was beginning to feel awkward, so I put everything back, and washed my bowl before turning back around. Richard got up and walked over to me. He held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes for a good 30 seconds before he pulled his hand back, and slapped me across the face so hard that I ended up on the floor again. I could feel the tears beginning to form, but I held them back.

"Get up." He told me.

I quickly got up, and stood in front of him again.

"What do your friends know?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, totally confused.

He slapped me again, once more sending me to the floor, before grabbing the gun and pointing it at my head.

"You heard me! What do your friends know? What have you told them?!" He demanded, pushing the gun into my head.

"N-Nothing! I haven't told them anything, I swear! Richard, p-please don't." I gasped, the tears finally breaking free.

"Stop being so weak, Alice. It's unattractive," He said, grinning. "Go upstairs and get ready for school."

I hobbled my way up the steps as quickly as I could, forgetting about my crutches; I didn't need them anyway.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 5:45 AM. I took and shower, did my makeup, and decided to go a little lighter today. I wore dark gray skinny jeans with a black and purple long sleeved plaid shirt with a belt that goes around the middle. I put a little black bow in my hair, and I wore my black flats. It looked really good.

By this time it was 6:45, and I usually leave at 7:15, but I decided I could get there earlier than usual. I needed some time to myself anyway.

I made my way downstairs, and saw no sign of Richard.

_He must've gone back to his room. _I thought.

I grabbed my bag, my crutches, and my keys before making my way down the sidewalk to Forks High School.

_At least it's warm today. _I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Welp! There it is, chapter 16! The story will start moving along more after this, lol. So, how was it? bad? Good? Confusing? Lol. **

**Once again, big thank you to the people who are still here with me. Se you guys soon! ;) and R&R if you don't mind? :) :* **


	17. What's going on?

**A/N: Heeeeeey guys! I'm baaack! Did you miss me? :) Lol, I missed y'all ;) Sorry for the late update, once again. It may not seem like it, but this chapter is important to the story ;D I would like the thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story, you guys are totally awesome, ok? A special thankyou to_ AnetteRuby _for giving me so many awesome ideas that I can use for this story, and another thank you to _EsmeAliceRose _:) **

**Just a big thank you to _Everyone_, mmkay?! Lol, let me stop preaching, and get on with the story. Oh! Btw, I started a new story called _A Chance at Salvation. _I just started it, but go check it out, and see how you like it so far? :) I'd greatly appreciate it. **

**Here's Chapter 17! :D **

* * *

~ A Pov ~

I made my way over to the curb near Emmett and Edward's parking space, and sat down to wait for them. It wouldn't be too much longer before they all got here.

I'm still surprised that I actually managed to make friends here. They took me in so easily without even knowing me. Back home in Biloxi, I didn't have any friends, and there wasn't a day when I wasn't getting bullied in some way. I don't know why, considering that I never did anything to anyone; I've always been the type to keep to myself.

_Maybe I'm just an easy target… Maybe it's because – _

"Um, excuse me?" Someone said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see a guy with short brown hair waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," He said. "I was just wondering if you could point me to where the main office is? I'm new here."

"Um, y-yeah, sure… Well, it'll just be easier if I show you... I haven't been here for that long either." I said, struggling to get up.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry… I hadn't seen your crutches." He said, helping me up. "Maybe I should start paying more attention, eh?" He chuckled.

"No, it's alright. I don't mind." I smiled.

"Well, ok… I'm Riley, by the way." He smiled, extending his hand out.

"Alice." I said, shaking his hand.

I showed him the way to the main office, and then I helped him find his first class, which was Chemistry. We waited outside the door and chatted since we still had a few minutes before class begun. I found out that he was from Phoenix, Arizona, even though he didn't look like it; he was almost as pale as me. He was also a junior, like me, but he was 18 years old. He said that he had to repeat his sophomore year due to some difficulties at the time. He didn't elaborate, so I didn't ask. I got the feeling that he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Welp, here we are. I hope you have a good first day at Forks High." I said, smiling.

"Ha, thanks Alice," He said, turning to give me a friendly pat on the shoulder. Instinctively, I flinched back. I had thought that he was going to hit me, even though I gave him no reason to. But, then again, I never gave the kids at my old school any reason to either.

He looked at me with a strange expression on his face. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No… I-I just… Um… I was caught off guard, sorry…" I stuttered.

Recognition flashed through his eyes for a brief second before the bell rang, and he turned to leave.

"Well alright, see you later, I guess." He muttered as he walked into the room.

I sighed as I made my way to Mrs. Hunter's class. I hadn't realized that I had been with Riley for that long, and now I was late.

_Well, it _was _your fault. You could've left right after you helped him find his class instead of talking with him. _I thought.

It took me about 5 minutes to finally get to class, where everyone was already seated, and waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Brandon." Mrs. Hunter smiled.

I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks as I crutched my way over to a seat in the back near a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

When I sat down, she looked at me with an expression filled with so much hate that I got scared and jumped back in my chair a little. She snorted and rolled her eyes; apparently she was just looking for a laugh.

I scooted my chair up to the desk, and ran a hand through my hair while shaking my head.

I zoned out most of the class, and before I knew it, the bell was ringing loudly in my ears. Even after it had stopped, the ringing in my ears continuously got louder. I gripped my head in my hands, and groaned. After about 15 seconds, it finally stopped.

"Sensitive ears?" I heard someone ask. I looked up, and it had been the blonde girl who was sitting next to me.

"Uh… yeah, I guess?" I said, but it came out as more of a question.

She looked over me for a few seconds before she chuckled and said, "Bye Brandon." Then she gathered her books and left the room.

I sighed and walked over to where Jazz and everyone else were waiting near the door. Edward gave me a weird look, but I decided to ignore it.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"What?" I said, confused.

"That thing with Jane? Did she hurt you, or something?" She asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"Oh! No. She didn't do anything. The bell just hurt my ears is all." I replied, stepping through the doorway.

I heard another voice start speaking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying; the ringing in my ears had started again. I shook my head roughly and it stopped.

_Why the hell does it keep doing that? _I thought, grumpily.

I vaguely remember Edward running to catch up with me as I made my way towards the gym for P.E. He cast me another weird look as he headed towards the boys locker room, and I made my way over to the bleachers.

I sat for about 10 minutes before everyone came out of the locker rooms and waited on the court for Coach Barrington to come out of his office.

"Alice?" Edward asked, looking over at me.

I was about to answer him, but the ringing had started once again. I gripped my head in my hands and whimpered, rocking back and forth on the bleachers.

I couldn't hear anything but the ringing that was getting louder with each passing second. My sight had started giving out also; everything was blurring out and turning white. I could feel my heart rate picking up. I had no idea what was going on.

_No, no, no, no, no! _I chanted in my head over and over again.

I couldn't think straight, and my thoughts were jumbled.

I felt someone rubbing my arm, I assumed it was Edward, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Edward?" I called out.

"I'm right here, Alice. It's ok, everything's gonna be ok sweetie. What's wrong?" He asked, his tone gentle.

The noise stopped, and my sight returned to me. I looked up, and he was holding me, trying to calm me down. I was grateful that no one really seemed to notice what just happened.

"Alice?" He asked, peering down at me.

"I-I don't know…" I said, as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Shh, it'll be ok." He promised, wiping away the tear, and crushing me to his chest. "You're going to go see Carlisle today. No ifs, ands, or buts, got it?"

I nodded, and he continued to hold me until Coach walked in about 15 minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: Welp! There it issssss. Chapter 17! Hope you guys liked it, and um yeah! Thank you for being so patient with me you guuuys :) So, um, motivate a girl and do a little R&R? ;* See you soon babes! :) **

***Does peace sign, and gangster walks away* **


	18. It Was Worth It

**A/N: *Blows horn* Heeeeere's Chapter 18! :D Sorry for the wait, I've been kinda busy lately... Would you guys mind checking out my other story _'A Chance at Salvation' _for me? I wanna know whether you guys think it's worth continuing or not? I think it has potential because I know where I wanna go with it, but would you guys read it? Please let me know, I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed the story! If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in a review ;) **

**Disclaimer: Am I Stephenie Meyer? No? So... That means I don't own Twilight :P **

* * *

~ A Pov ~

The day finally ended, and we were making our way out to the parking lot. The ringing in my ears had stopped, but with each passing second, I was feeling weaker and weaker.

"Alice?" I heard.

I looked over to my right to see Jasper looking at me with a concerned expression on his face. He gestured towards the open car door and I quickly got in.

_I hadn't even realized that we'd been standing outside the car for so long. What is wrong with me? _I thought.

I leaned my head back on/ the headrest and closed my eyes for a few seconds before I felt the car moving. I felt a hand move my bangs out of the way, and then rest itself on my forehead. After a few seconds, it was gone.

"Alice?"

I opened my eyes to see Jasper in my face. Literally. Like, we were sharing the same air, but at the moment I couldn't really bring myself to care.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Are you ok?" He asked before continuing. "Well, I mean… I know you're not ok, but I mean… What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I think I need something to eat… I feel so weak."

"Ok, we'll get you something when we get home. Carlisle needs to have a look at you, make sure you're alright. Edward already called him and told him you were coming." He said, looking at me intently.

"What? No, I-I can't. I have to go home. I'll get in t-trouble." I stuttered.

Richard would be so mad if I came home late again, and I _really _didn't want a repeat of last time. If I was late today, I'm pretty sure that it'd end with me needing a full body cast.

"Carlisle will call your father, so don't worry. You'll be fine." He said, smiling gently.

_I sure hope so. _I thought, grabbing his hand.

He looked at me for a second before he smiled again and started rubbing circles into my hand. It calmed me a little, but I still felt sick.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes before my stomach rumbled loudly, 'causing everyone except for Emmett to look back at me.

"We're almost to the house, sweetie. You can eat something when we get there." Rosalie said, giving me a pointed look.

"Ok." I said, choosing not to argue.

"Did you even have breakfast today?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied, closing my eyes again.

"Tell me the truth, Alice." She said, her voice hard.

"I did. 3 bowls of cereal." I replied.

She said something else but I barely heard it. Everything around me was fading out and after a few seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

~ Bella's Pov ~

The ride back to the house was silent. I looked over at Edward only to see him looking deep in thought as he stared at the road ahead.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He looked over at me startled for a second before he got himself together and answered my question.

"I'm just… I'm worried about Alice." He sighed.

"She'll be ok, Edward…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Don't take this the wrong way Bella, but I really care about her. I know that she's not my blood sister like she is to Emmett, but I just… It _feels_ like she is, y'know? Like, I feel like I have to help her in some way, but I just don't know how… In the gym, she looked so scared; she had no idea of what was going on. I thought she was gonna faint… I feel like there's something all of us can do to help her, but I don't know _what _exactlybecause no one knows what's going on with her." He said, frustrated.

Now, don't get me wrong, I like Alice too, and I care about her just like everyone else does, but I couldn't help the sudden wave of jealousy that coursed through me at his words. I know I have nothing to worry about, but I'm just not used to Edward really worrying about other girls outside of the family. Sure, she's Emmett's biological sister – which technically makes her part of the family, I guess – but we barely know anything about her. Even though I doubt that anyone related to Emmett could have any type of bad blood in them, it just doesn't sit well with me, and I feel like she's hiding something, but like Edward said, we can't help her because we don't even know what her problem is.

"What's wrong? Are you worried about her too?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well… Yeah, but like you said, we don't really know anything about her. And you seem to have taken quite a liking to her…" I trailed off.

"Is _that _what you're worried about? Bella, seriously?" He asked, incredulously.

I shrugged in response, and he chuckled.

"Bella, I just told you I see her as a _sister. _Plus, that's Jasper's girl, you know that! Hell, _everyone _knows that except for Jazz himself." He laughed, shaking his head.

I looked at him with a small smile on my face.

_He's totally right about that one. _I thought.

He turned to towards me, and cupped my face in his hands.

"And plus, I have you… What more do I need?" He asked, gazing at me.

He pulled my lips to his in a quick peck before I realized that we'd actually been sitting in the driveway of our house for a couple of minutes. I watched as Emmett's jeep pulled up, and Emmett and Rose slowly walked inside the house, occasionally glancing back. When I looked to see what they'd been looking at, I saw Jasper carrying Alice bridal style with her eyes closed and her head resting on his chest.

_Gosh, they're cute. Maybe he really has moved on. _I thought before Edward and I soon followed suit.

* * *

~ Alice's Pov ~

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was the smell of chicken in the air. The second thing I noticed was that I was in a room that was very unfamiliar to me. I almost screamed until I remembered that I fell asleep on the way over to the Cullen's house.

My stomach grumbled, and I got up. I was surprised that I hadn't gotten hunger pains yet… But then again, I've had to go days without food as a punishment sometimes, so being hungry wasn't really anything new to me. I walked out into the hallway, and saw a door halfway open 2 doors down from the room I'd just come out of.

_I hope that's the bathroom. _I thought, walking over to it.

When I got there I found out that it was indeed a bathroom. Walking inside, I turned on the light, wincing at the brightness. I rubbed a hand over my face and sighed, blinking a couple of times before finally being able to see. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I had accidentally wiped some of my make-up off. I gasped when I saw that the bruise around my eye was kind of visible; there was still make-up on it, but not nearly enough to make it completely invisible. It was faint, but still there.

I felt tears gather in my eyes as panic started to make its way through my body.

_No, they can't see this. They can't know! Richard will kill me, I'm sure of it. No, please no. _I thought.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before I made it worse. Once I was sure I wasn't gonna cry, I pulled my bangs down and combed it over my eye with my fingers.

_There, now you can't see it. Now you just look stupid! _I thought.

"No, she's not in here." I heard Emmett's voice say.

I checked my face once more to make sure that everything was covered up. Once I was satisfied, I opened the bathroom door, and stepped out into the hall.

"Oh, there you are." He said, grinning.

I walked over to him, and he pulled me into a tight hug. It hurt of course, but I hugged him back with just as much gusto. I had really needed that.

"You ok?" He asked when he pulled back.

I nodded as he eyed me up and down like he didn't believe me. He shook his head and grabbed my wrist, carefully leading me down the steps. I didn't know where my crutches were, and I honestly didn't care. I hated those things.

He led me over to a couch in the den where everyone except for Rose and Esme were sitting. They were all doing various things, but they looked up when they heard my cast thumping against the floor.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakes, I see." Jasper said, smirking.

I ducked my head to hide my blush.

_I'm not beautiful. _I thought. _Never was, never will be. _

"Ah, there you are, Alice." Carlisle said as I sat down on the loveseat between him and Jasper. "I heard you haven't been feeling well?"

"I think I'm ok now… But, earlier my ears kept ringing, and I actually lost my sight for a couple of seconds in the gym… and I felt really weak…" I trailed off.

He nodded and took out a thermometer. After cleaning it off, I opened my mouth for him, and he slid it under my tongue.

"Have you been eating regularly?" He asked.

I didn't want to lie, so I shook my head.

"No? And why not?" He asked.

I shrugged as the thermometer beeped. He shot me a look before slipping it out of my mouth and looking at it. "Well, you don't have a fever, that's good."

I nodded, and looked at my hands, twirling my thumbs around each other. I was getting nervous; I could feel all of them looking at me. I felt as if they knew that I was lying. I was scared. Not only because of what Richard would do to me if anyone ever found out, but also because I didn't want to lose them. I'd never really had friends before them; the only person I could've ever considered a friend before had betrayed me because they never really were my friend. It had all been a trick that some people at my school had thought would be funny. But I didn't think it was. I had trusted him. I had allowed him to make me happy for once, to give me hope only to have it all come back to bite me in the butt. I thought that would've stopped me from trusting anyone else, from letting anyone get close enough to me to be a friend, even though that's all I'd ever really wanted. I simply wanted someone, _anyone _to care. And I wanted to be happy.

The Cullen's surely acted like they genuinely liked me, but things can always change, and I had a feeling that them knowing about my home life… would _definitely _cause a big change… But not just for me… For everyone. And I knew that I'd do everything I could to stop that from ever happening.

* * *

Dr. Cullen had concluded that my previous symptoms had been from a lack of food, and since everyone basically begged me to stay for dinner, I'd had no other choice but to agree.

We sat around this oval shaped table with Jasper on my right, and Emmett on my left. Rose was next to him, and Bella was next to her which put Edward beside Esme, with Carlisle next to her, which meant he was next to Jasper. I looked down at the food in front of me and my stomach grumbled again. Thankfully this time, no one else heard it except for me.

We joined hands and said grace before we all went in, especially Emmett. I didn't want to look like I didn't get any food at home – which I seldom did – so I took my time eating my food, even though I really wanted to just shove it down my throat. My hair had gotten in the way a couple of times, and I resisted the urge to brush it out of my face. I would have to cut it soon because it was getting way too long, especially my bangs. But I guess they could come in handy sometimes, given than I was using them to cover my eye.

Once I was done eating, I placed my utensils down, and took a sip of my water.

"Did you like it?" Esme asked, a gentle smile gracing her face.

"Oh, yeah, it was delicious! You're a really great cook." I beamed at her.

That was no lie; it seriously was delicious, like, I'd never tasted any type of baked chicken that had ever been that good. And the way she'd seasoned the corn and green beans was just, omg. I really had no other way to describe except for _wow. _

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. You should come over for dinner more! At least then we wouldn't have to worry about you getting a proper meal at night." She said.

I brushed off her last comment and gave her a tiny smile. The others had stopped talking and glanced at me after what Esme had said. I'm sure that she didn't mean it offensively, she probably just said that in regards to what had happened at school. After a few seconds everyone went back to whatever they had been talking about before. I looked back up to find that Esme was still staring at me. I stared back for a couple of seconds and then she smiled and continued eating like nothing had ever happened.

Once everyone was done, we made our way back into the den when I finally realized what time it was.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked, walking up to me. "If something like that ever happens again, you let me know ok? We might have to take you to the hospital next time, just in case, alright?"

"Ok." I nodded. "I feel much better now, thank you Carlisle." I said, smiling. I really was grateful for their help.

"No problem sweetie." He said, smiling back at me before a crash was heard, followed Emmett running out of the kitchen.

He smiled innocently as Carlisle rolled his eyes, going into the kitchen himself.

I looked back at the clock and saw that it had just turned 7:45 pm.

"Uhh, guys? I think I should um… Ya know… start getting home now… Thanks for um, inviting me, I had a lot of fun." I said, truthfully.

Rose was the first one to me, giving me a light but tight hug. "See you tomorrow, Alice." She said, smiling as she let me go.

I nodded and Bella ran up to hug me next. Surprisingly, her hug was a little tighter, and it threw me off a little. When she pulled back, she didn't say anything to me, but she looked me dead in the eye for a few seconds before she walked over and sat on the loveseat next to Rose.

_What was _that _about? _I thought.

Edward came up to me and gave me a light hug – just as Rose had – before telling me to have a good night.

When Jasper came up to me, I was surprised. I had expected him to come with me like the last time. He crushed me to his chest, holding me there for what was longer than necessary, but I really wasn't complaining. When he pulled back, he placed a soft kiss at the crown of my head, and I blushed like there was no tomorrow.

_Did he really just do that? Omg, I think he did! He did just do that! Oh my gosh! Breathe Alice, breathe. _I thought.

"Goodnight Alice." He said, smirking at my obviously flushed state. All that he got back was a tiny squeak that I didn't even give my mouth permission to let out.

"Ready Pix?" Emmett asked, walking past me to the door.

I nodded and began to follow him when Esme called out, stopping me. She gave me a brief hug before leaning in closely to my ear.

"You know, if you ever need to talk… about _anything_, I'll always be here, ok?" She said. I froze as she looked me in the eyes, much like Bella had. She gave me another one of those gentle smiles before releasing me and going back to her family.

I sighed, and made my way out of the door, making sure to turn the bottom lock in case one of them forgot to come back and lock it. Emmett was waiting for me in the jeep, and once I got in, I saw that my crutches had been in the backseat all this time. I rolled my eyes at the stupid things and put my seatbelt on, looking out the window as Emmett began to pull out of the long, winding driveway.

The ride back to my house was silent, which I found really strange considering that I was with Emmett. I looked over at him to see that he looked to be deep in thought, which also seemed strange. He pulled up on the curb of my house, and looked over at me.

"Goodnight, Al. I'll see you tomorrow… Wait, do you need any help?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks though. Night Emmy." I replied, getting out and grabbing my crutches from the back, before making my way up the driveway to my house. Richard must've heard the jeep pull up because the door was already opened. I waved to Emmett once I was inside the house, and he sat there for a couple of seconds before I waved again, and he finally drove off.

I gave a sigh of relief, which quickly died when I turned around and saw the murderous look on Richard's face. I closed the door and locked it before sitting my crutches down in front of the closet next to the door.

For a couple of seconds, he didn't say anything, he just kept looking at me with that look on his face, and I had to admit that I was already scared to the point where my heart was racing. I already knew what was going to happen, and I knew that I most likely wouldn't be able to go to school for the remainder of the week.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and I brushed my bangs out of my face since there was no point of hiding my face anymore. He took a step towards me, and I flinched back, bumping against the wall. This seemed to piss him off even more as he walked towards me with an expression filled with so much hate, that I'm sure if it were possible to kill someone just by looking at them, I'd be dead.

I felt a sob force its way out of my throat as he stood towering over me. He looked me up and down unimpressed before his fist shot out and struck me hard in the cheek. I would've fallen over if he hadn't of caught me, but he only did it so that he wouldn't have to work as hard because the next thing I knew, he was punching me again, and I felt blood pooling in my mouth. The third time he punched me, he let me fall to the floor before he got on top of me and continued to punch me anywhere he could get his hands on. I barely had enough time to take in a breath before another powerful punch sent it flying out of my lungs.

With each punch, he was hitting me harder and harder and I couldn't take the pain. I let out a loud cry as he banged my head into the floor, and black spots clouded my vision. I couldn't even ask him to stop because I deserved it; every bit of it. But was it wrong of me to think that it was worth it?

He banged my head into the floor again, and as tears poured from my eyes, blood poured from my mouth, and pain surged through my body, I didn't regret one thing. Being with the Cullen's today had made me happy, and that's what I wanted right? Happiness? I wouldn't trade _anything_ for that hug I'd gotten from Jasper today. But at the same time, I knew that this beating was also another warning. I knew that I would never tell them of this, and Richard knew too, but he always had to make sure that his rules were clear with me. Even though I didn't regret this day, I wasn't entirely sure that I'd be able to go through with another one; mostly because I wasn't sure that I'd even make it through this one.

He punched me in the face again, and my body shook with sobs. The black spots soon turned into black splotches, getting bigger and bigger by the second.

And for the thousandth time that day, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Welp! I hope you guys liked it! :D And, um... Next update will be sooner, and I'm also gonna be updating _A Chance at Salvation _soon, so please, please, _please_ check it out for me? **

**There's gonna be a time jump somewhere in this story soon... Maybe ;) And some more info will be revealed... And what did Bella mean when she said maybe Jasper had moved on? :o **

**Lol, let me know what you think, and review! ;D **


	19. Chapter 19 Sneak Peek

Hey guys! I'm replacing the AN for chapter 19 with a sneak peek for the next chapter ;)

I'm sorry for the long wait but I've just been so busy. Please bare with me. I've gotten some motivation to start writing again so that's a plus. I'm working on the chapter now, but i'm not finished because I didn't want to leave you guys with just 800 words for a chapter after waiting so long for it. Hopefully it'll be done sometime this week or at least by the end of the week idk.

Buuuut here's your sneak peek for the next chapter:

_"Thank you Edward. I think you just saved my life."_

It's not much, sorry guys, but I chose this line bc I wanted you guys to think about what the next chapter could be about. Just to give you something to do until the actual chapter comes out. Thanks for being so patient with me and thank you to those who are still here and will continue to read the story when I finish it.

Leave a review or PM me with your ideas about what you think the next chapter could be about! :P

_xoxo _


End file.
